La Propuesta (Sasusaku)
by Arianna Haruno
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un poderoso editor que repentinamente se enfrenta a ser deportado a Japón, su país de origen. Para evitarlo, él declara que está comprometido con su asistente Sakura Haruno, a la que lleva torturando durante años. Pero finalmente ¿se sentirán atraídos el uno por el otro o sólo quieren llevar a cabo el plan para evitar que deporten a Sasuke?
1. Tendrás que casarte conmigo

**TENDRÁS QUE CASARTE CONMIGO**

 **N/A: Hola queridos lectores… aquí les traigo otra historia… la había escrito ya hace muchísimo tiempo pero con otros personajes, y sinceramente me gustó para adaptarla al sasusaku… está inspirada en la película de Sandra Bullock ''La propuesta'', sólo que aquí invertí los papeles, Sakura es la asistente y Sasuke el editor, al igual que la anterior, es un AU (jaja no sé por qué pero me da mucho por escribir AU xD).**

 **Se darán cuenta que hice algunos cambios, o mezclé familias, bueno ahí verán… Espero la disfruten :D**

 **N: Todo lo que está en () son pensamientos de la autora xD**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Nueva York, la gente se movía de aquí para allá corriendo a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo. Ese día, se podía observar a una hombre blanco, de unos veintiséis años, ojos color negros, delgado, alto y muy atractivo, sin olvidar que entrenaba a diario y eso se podía notar en su perfecta musculatura. Él estaba en camino a su trabajo, hablando por celular a sus clientes, ya que él era el jefe de una importante editorial de la ciudad; su nombre: Sasuke Uchiha.

Al mismo tiempo, se encontraba una mujer apurada, era blanca, cabello único rosado, ojos verde jade, de veinticinco años y muy hermosa, quien corría de aquí para allá, ya que su jefe la estaría esperando con ansias para tomar su café; su nombre: Sakura Haruno.

Sakura había llegado justo a tiempo, pero por azares del destino chocó con uno de los trabajadores, regando todo el café de su jefe, quien era nada más y nada menos que el temible Sasuke Uchiha.

Afortunadamente tenía una blusa de repuesto en su pequeña oficina, ya que estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones. Cuando Sakura se había cambiado de blusa, Sasuke estaba llegando al trabajo, como era de esperarse, todos en la oficina se comunicaban por mensaje instantáneo, así que empezaban a comunicarse con: ''El amargado está en camino'', para que así todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se pusieran a ''trabajar''. Cuando el pelinegro entró, todos lo saludaban con respeto, él como siempre ignoraba. Al llegar a su oficina, vio que Sakura estaba lista con su café, oh sí, cabe mencionar que la ojiverde era su asistente.

-Buenos días jefe, aquí está su café como siempre- decía ella tratando de mostrar una sonrisa.

-Sí, sí, buenos días, ponlo en la mesa- le respondía Sasuke.

-Oh, por cierto, habló su abogado con respecto a lo de su inmigración, dijo que…

-Sí, sí, sí, cancela la conferencia de mañana y dile a mi abogado que me espere- decía él interrumpiéndola.

-Bien, excelente.

-Si quisiera que me alabaras, te lo pediría- decía Sasuke mientras Sakura rodaba sus ojos, ella estaba a punto de salir cuando el ojinegro le habló.- Y bien, ¿quién es Sasori y por qué quiere que lo llame?- Decía mientras observaba el café.

-Bueno… en realidad ese era mi café.

-Y yo me voy a tomar el tuyo porque…

-Porque derramé tu café- decía la pelirrosa mientras él la observaba, así que bebió un sorbo de éste y le dijo:

-Bebes café con leche con un poco de canela.

-Sí es la navidad en café.

-Ya veo- al decir esto, el teléfono del magnate empezó a sonar, así que Sakura como buena asistente contestó.

-Oficina de Sasuke Uchiha… ¡Hola Deidara!... De hecho vamos a tu oficina ahora. Está bien- diciendo eso, ella colgó el teléfono- ¿Para qué vamos a su oficina?- le preguntaba Sakura a Sasuke, pero él sólo le hizo señas diciendo que por el momento no quería contestarle.

Al salir, Sakura se dirigió a su oficina para escribirles a todos, que ''el amargado iba en camino'', así que todos de nuevo se pusieron serios para seguir haciendo sus labores. Justo después de haber escrito eso, Sasuke sale de su oficina para dirigirse junto con su asistente a ver a uno de sus empleados.

-¿Leíste el manuscrito que te mande?- preguntó Sakura a su jefe.

-Leí unas páginas, no quedé impresionado- le dijo él cortante.

-¿Quieres escucharme?

-¡No!

-He visto toneladas de manuscritos y ninguno me ha convencido, pero éste sí, hay una increíble novela ahí, la clase de novelas que publicabas.

-Ah no, por el momento no quiero discutir de eso, así que entraremos a la oficina de Deidara y tú no dirás nada.

-Sí, ya sé- le dijo Sakura un tanto molesta porque Sasuke nunca la escuchaba, él podría ser uno de los solteros más codiciados y guapos de la ciudad, pero nadie en su sano juicio quisiera estar en una relación con él, y mucho menos ella. Despejándose se sus pensamientos, la pelirrosada abrió la puerta de la oficina de Deidara y ambos entraron.

-¡Hola, pasen!- decía un hombre blanco, de cabello rubio, ojos azules y por su forma de delinearse sus ojos y por su flequillo largo pudiera decirse que era algo dark.

-¿Cómo estás Nendo? ( _Le puse ese apellido que significa arcilla, la verdad no tengo idea si tiene apellido xD_ )

-Ya le dije que me llame por mi nombre, Deidara, estamos en confianza, no es necesario que me llame por mi apellido.

-Sí, pero yo no. Dime Nendo, ese mueble es nuevo- preguntaba Sasuke mientras señalaba un librero.

-Ah, sí, qué bueno que lo notaste, sí lo acabo de comprar para mi oficina.

-Bien, bueno, iré al grano. Nendo, te voy a dejar ir- dijo Sasuke de una forma seria, haciendo que Deidara se quedara boquiabierto y Sakura sólo se sintiera incómoda.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó el rubio.

-Te pedí mil veces que Killer B fuera con Sabaku no Gaara y nunca lo hiciste. Así que estás despedido.- al decir eso Sasuke, Sakura sólo se quedaba callada, pensando en la reacción de su compañero ante tal situación.

-Ya te dije que Killer B no ha dado entrevistas en veinte años y…

-Eso es interesante porque acabo de hablar con él, y lo hará.-

-¿Disculpa?

-Ni siquiera lo llamaste, ¿cierto?

-Pero…

-Lo sé, lo sé, sé que Killer B puede ser aterrador. Bien, te voy a dar dos meses para que busques otro empleo y vas a decirles a todos que renunciaste- al decir esto, Sakura y Sasuke salieron de la oficina.- ¿Qué está haciendo?- le preguntó él a su asistente mientras ella volteaba hacia la oficina.

-Está caminando y creo que enloqueció- dijo Sakura al ver que Deidara se aproximaba hacia la salida de su ahora ex-oficina.

-No lo hagas, Nendo, no lo hagas- decía casi susurrando el ojinegro.

-¡Tú, venenoso brujo!- gritó Deidara a Sasuke, haciendo que todos abrieran la boca en sorpresa. -No puedes despedirme, tú crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo, me regañas por lo de Gaara para quedar bien ante el consejo, te sientes amenazado por mí y tú eres un monstruo.

-Ya basta- decía Sasuke con tono burlón.

-Tú no tienes nada parecido a una vida, crees que a todos los de esta oficina puedes tratarlos como esclavos personales. Sabes qué, siento pena por ti, porqué sabes que habrá en tu lecho de muerte, nada ni nadie- al terminar de decir esto Deidara, todos estaban en un completo silencio, ya que nadie antes se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma a el temible Sasuke Uchiha, pero antes de que la situación siguiera más incómoda, él suspiró y empezó a hablar.

-Déjame decirte una cosa, no te despedí por sentirme amenazado. No, te despedí por holgazán, arrogante, incompetente y por pasar más tiempo leyendo revistas de góticos y manualidades de arcilla que trabajar en esta oficina, y si dices otra cosa, Sakura tendrá que ponerte en tu lugar…

-No…

-Otra palabra, y saldrás de aquí escoltado por guardias, Sakura lo filmará con la cámara de su teléfono y lo subirá a ese sitio de internet que… ¿cuál era?

-Youtube- le respondió la pelirrosa.

-Exacto, ¿es lo que quieres?- decía el pelinegro mientras miraba al ojiazul que no podía responder nada.- Eso creí, bien, adiós, tengo trabajo- y diciendo esto se retiró, dejando a un Deidara muy consternado, ya que él pensaba ponerlo en su lugar, pero terminó siendo al revés.-Bien, que seguridad se encargue de que se lleve todas sus cosas- le ordenaba Sasuke a Sakura.

-Sí, claro- le respondía ella.

-Y este fin de semana te necesito para que revises sus archivos y manuscritos.

-¿Qué, este fin de semana?- preguntaba la ojiverde.

-¿Qué, algún problema?- preguntaba él con su mirada fría.

-No, es que… bueno, es el cumpleaños número 90 de mi abuela y quería pasar el fin de semana con la familia y…está bien lo cancelaré- dijo Sakura al ver que Sasuke la ignoraba por completo.

Un rato después se podía ver a la asistente quien hablaba con un familiar por teléfono, tratando de explicar el por qué no iría a visitarlos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, dile a abue Chiyo que lo lamento, yo… ¡Mamá! Es sólo el fin de semana… No, no puedo hacerlo, escucha, me he esforzado para subir de puesto así que no pienso renunciar… sí sé que está muy molesto, pero… tomamos en cuenta los documentos que nos envió y nosotros le llamaremos, hasta luego- fingió Sakura al darse cuenta que su jefe había entrado a su oficina.

-¿Era tu familia?-

-Sí.

-¿Te piden que renuncies?

-Como todos los días.- En eso sonó de nuevo el teléfono- Oficina de Sasuke Uchiha… de acuerdo- diciendo esto colgó.- Era el Sr. Sarutobi **,** dice que subas a su oficina. ( _Aquí nuestro querido tercer hokage es el mero dueño de la editorial xD)_

-Mmmm, sí. Bueno iré, pero sube por mí en diez minutos porque tengo que trabajar- le decía él al momento que se dirigía a ver a su jefe.

Ya subiendo a la oficina del jefe supremo, Sasuke se dispuso a entrar, ignorando los saludos de la secretaria.

-Sr. Sarutobi, Sr. Asuma, ¿cómo les va?- se dirigía Sasuke a su jefe y al socio de éste, quien a su vez, era su hijo.- ¿Están hablando de mi próximo aumento?- bromeaba él con ellos.

-¡Hola Sasuke!- le respondió Asuma.

-Siéntate, por favor- le dijo Hiruzen Sarutobi.

-No, así estoy bien, gracias.

-Bueno. Sasuke, como recordarás acordamos que no podías ir a la feria del libro en San Francisco, porque no podías salir de la ciudad mientras se procesaba tu solicitud de visa- decía Hiruzen.

-Sí, claro.

-Y… ¿fuiste a San Francisco, no?

-Claro que fui.

-Como siempre, tú arreglando todo a tu modo- decía con un tono algo divertido el Sr. Sarutobi.

-Ya hablamos con tu abogado de inmigración- le dijo Asuma.

-¿Y? ¿Todo en orden? ¿Qué pasó?

-Sasuke, la visa solicitada fue negada- al decir esto Hiruzen, Sasuke sentía que se le caía un balde de agua helada.

-¿Y, y, entonces?-balbuceaba él.

-Vas a ser deportado- decía serio su jefe.

-¿Deportado?- preguntaba más sorprendido el ojinegro.

-Y al parecer hay unos papeles que no llenaste a tiempo- dijo Asuma.

-Cómo, ni que fuera una inmigrante, bueno vengo de la Nación del Sol Naciente _(Japón)_ , pero he vivido muchos años aquí, y cuántos así no hay en esta ciudad, miles, miles de esa nación, entre ellos yo, pero ya soy más de Nueva York que de otro lugar. Debe de haber algo que se pueda hacer, ¿no?

-Habría que intentarlo, pero por lo menos debes de dejar la ciudad por un año- decía Asuma, a lo que Sasuke cada vez más abría más los ojos como enormes platos.

-Entiendo, lo puedo manejar, no será lo mismo, pero, puedo manejarlo por videoconferencias, internet o…

-No, Sasuke. Por desgracia si eres deportado no puedes trabajar para una compañía de esta ciudad- le decía Asuma.

-Y hasta que todo se resuelva, todo quedará bajo la dirección de Deidara Nendo- le dijo Hiruzen, a lo que él no sabía que él acababa de ser despedido.

-¿Deidara Nendo? ¿Al que despedí?

-Necesito un editor en jefe y es la única persona con experiencia en esto- decía Sarutobi algo exaltado.

-Bueno, yo les pido que…

-Sasuke, estamos desesperados porque te quedes- le dijo con sinceridad Hiruzen.- Si hubiera una forma, la que fuera para que funcionara esto lo intentaríamos, créelo.

-Se los suplico, yo quisiera que…- pero Sasuke fue interrumpido porque la puerta se abrió mostrando a Sakura que entró a la oficina.

-Disculpa no quisiera interrumpir, pero…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- preguntaba Sasuke de forma irritada.

-Te están hablando de la oficina de Sabaku no Gaara, sé que estás en una reunión, así que les dije que estabas atendiendo un compromiso muy importante, dije que les regresaría la llamada así que… ¿qué les digo?- preguntó Sakura esperando una respuesta de él, pero Sasuke al escuchar de la boca de ella la palabra ''compromiso'', se le vino a su mente una idea muy brillante.

-Ah… _Entra_ \- decía susurrando él a la pelirrosa, así que ella obedeció y entró- Ahh…- continuaba Sasuke ahora mirando a su jefe y su hijo- Caballeros, entiendo, entiendo la situación en la que me encuentro y ahh… Tengo, vengo a decirles que deben de estar enterados de algo- decía esto él, mientras se acomodaba al lado de su asistente.- Sakura y yo… nos casaremos- cuando él dijo eso, Sakura se quedó en estado de shock, no sabía si había escuchado bien, así que se dispuso a preguntar:

-¿Quiénes se van a casar?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Tú y yo, nos casaremos- fingía Sasuke ante sus jefes. Sakura aún estaba ida de lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, pero al ver la insistencia de él, decidió seguirle el juego.

-Sí, nos casaremos- decía sin emoción alguna.

-¿No es tu secretaria?- preguntó Asuma.

-Asistente- corrigió ella.

-Ejecutiva- le contestó Sasuke.- Pero no sería el primero que cayera rendido ante su secretaria- decía riéndose, aunque había cierta verdad en ello, pues Sakura era una mujer bastante atractiva.- Y sí, lo cierto es que… Sakura y yo somos dos personas que no debían enamorarse, pero… sucedió, ya saben, todas esas largas horas en la oficina y las ferias de libros y pues… pasó, je- decía el pelinegro tratando de sonar convincente.

-Sí, pasó- decía la pelirrosa.

-Sí, no pude evitarlo, no pude evitar enamorarme de esta mujer, jejeje. Ehh… ¿están de acuerdo? ¿Están de acuerdo con esto?- preguntaba Sasuke esperando que su plan haya funcionado.

-Sasuke… ¡Es hermoso!- decía emocionado Sarutobi, ya que él era un hombre muy familiar- Pero que sea legal, ¿eh?

-¡Legal! Sí, claro, jeje… bueno pues, creo que tendremos que presentarnos en la oficina de inmigración para solucionar este detalle- seguía sonriendo Sasuke para aparentar que estaba enamorado.- Se los agradezco caballeros, nos retiramos, gracias- decía él mientras tomaba a Sakura del brazo para salir de ahí.

Cuando ambos bajaron de nuevo a sus respectivas oficinas, el mensaje del compromiso llegó rápido a todos los empleados, así que cuando Sakura aun en shock caminaba detrás del pelinegro, todos sus compañeros empezaban a silbarle, otros se burlaban y otros le hacían caras de ''te vas a arrepentir'', ella no entendía por qué lo hacían, así que decidió ignorarlos y entró a la oficina de su jefe.

Sasuke sólo se sentó y empezó a escribir en su computadora. Sakura no dejaba de observarlo, estaba ahí parada contemplándolo, así que el ojinegro no tardó en notarlo y le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?

-No entiendo qué está pasando.

-Tranquila, te beneficiará- le respondió él.

-Sí, explícate

-Convertirían en Deidara en tu jefe.

-Y es obvio que por eso debemos casarnos.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Te estabas reservando para alguien especial?- preguntaba con sarcasmo.

-Quiero pensar que sí, además, ¿eso no sería ilegal?

-Quieren a los terroristas, no a personas como nosotros.

-Sasuke.

-¿Sí?

-No voy a casarme contigo.

-Sí lo harás, déjame explicarte, tu hermoso libro de tocar la vida de millones se irá- dijo él mirándola de una forma seria, mientras ella seguía aún procesando toda la información en su cabeza- Deidara te despedirá en cuanto pueda, así que te quedarás sin empleo y tu sueño de ser editora se irá, pero descuida, después del plazo obligatorio podremos divorciarnos, así que entonces, te guste o no, tendremos que ser cómplices. ¡Teléfono!- diciendo esto Sasuke, Sakura seguía procesando cada palabra, ya que nunca se imaginó que tendría que casarse con su temible jefe.


	2. ¿Eres una Haruno?

**¿Eres una Haruno?**

Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a la oficina de inmigración, había mucha línea y como Sasuke era un hombre con muy poca paciencia, decidió adelantarse a la fila, haciendo que todos se molestaran por esto, pero a él no le importó.

-Quiero solicitar esta visa para esposo- le dijo el pelinegro a la joven del módulo.

-Joven Uchiha, ¿cierto?- le dijo la joven.

-¿Sí?

-Vengan, acompáñenme- y diciendo esto la chica, ambos la siguieron hacia otra oficina. Sakura estaba toda callada y angustiada, Sasuke por lo contrario, se encontraba navegando en el internet de su celular, pero la tranquilidad se fue cuando un señor peliplateado y con una máscara de esas que usan los médicos a la hora de operar, entró a la oficina donde ellos esperaban.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Soy Kakashi Hatake-decía con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola!- decían los ''prometidos'' al mismo tiempo.

-Tú debes ser Sasuke y tú Sakura. Disculpen la espera, pero me perdí en el sendero de la vida… en fin ha sido un día muy loco-dijo Kakashi al ver la cara de confusión de sus clientes.

-Ah, no se preocupe, entendemos, y no sabe lo agradecidos que estamos que nos haya dado tiempo en su agenda para atendernos hoy mismo- decía Sasuke.

-Aaa…..- balbuceaba Kakashi mientras revisaba unos papeles, a lo que ellos sólo lo observaban- Díganme, ¿están cometiendo un fraude para evitar que lo deporten y así conservar su puesto en la editorial ''Hokage''? ( _jaja no se me ocurrió otra cosa xD)-_ cuando Kakashi dijo eso, la pelirrosa sólo se puso más nerviosa, ya que era exactamente por eso que ellos estaban ahí.

-No, es ridículo- dijo la ojiverde tratando de sonar natural.

-¿En dónde escuchó eso?- preguntó Sasuke tratando de no sonar obvio.

-Nos llamó esta tarde un hombre llamado…

-Ah, ¿Deidara Nendo?- interrumpió el azabache.

-Sí, Deidara Nendo- dijo Kakashi.

-Nendo, sí, pobre Deidara. Él es una amargado y testarudo exempleado, me disculpo por él. Sé que está increíblemente ocupado, así que si nos diera una segunda cita lo dejaríamos y nos iríamos.

-Joven Sasuke, no hay problema, mejor tome asiento- le decía Kakashi al mencionado, y así el ojinegro se sentó.- Les explicaré el proceso que se irá a desarrollar, primero el paso uno: es una entrevista programada, los separaré y les preguntaré todo lo que una pareja debe saber del otro, paso dos: indago más, registros telefónicos, hablo con sus vecinos, entrevisto a sus colegas, y si las respuestas no son las mismas en cada punto, usted será deportado indiscutiblemente- le decía el enmascarado señalando a Sasuke, a lo cual él no mostraba ninguna gota de sudor. - Y tú jovencita, habrás cometido un delito y tendrás que pagar una multa de 250 mil dólares más una condena de cinco años en una prisión federal- decía ahora a Sakura, quién al igual que Sasuke, trataba de verse convincente, pero por dentro estaba sudando demasiado y ya no sabía hasta cuándo podía seguir con la farsa.- ¿Sí, Sakura? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?- preguntaba Kakashi a la pelirrosa, ya que la vio demasiada silenciosa y con cara como de querer decir algo, pero sólo empezó a mover su cabeza de forma de negación- ¿No?- preguntaba el agente de inmigración y entonces Sakura ahora movía su cabeza de forma afirmativa- ¿Sí?- volvió a preguntar Hatake.

-Ahh… lo cierto es, Sr. Hatake …

-Dime Kakashi- corrigió él con una sonrisa.

-Ahh… sí, Kakashi, que… que Sasuke y yo somos dos personas que no debían enamorarse jamás- decía esto mientras veía al mencionado, a lo cual él le sonreía por complicidad- pero así fue… no le dijimos a nadie en el trabajo debido a mi gran ascenso programado- dijo Sakura quien ahora ella era la que pondría condiciones, haciendo que el azabache la viera fijamente.

-¿Ascenso?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Los dos sentimos que era muy inapropiado que fuera promovida a editora- dijo esta última palabra Sakura con mucha énfasis.

-¡Editora!- le seguía el juego Sasuke, pero en el fondo sabía que ella lo chantajearía con eso.

-Bueno… ¿les han hablado a sus padres sobre su amor secreto?

-Yo, ah, imposible, mis padres murieron, tampoco tengo hermanos ni nada- decía Sasuke.

-Ni nada- decía ella.

-Mmm… ¿y tus padres murieron?- preguntaba el peliplateado a la ojiverde.

-No- decía ella.

-Ah, créame, sus padres están muy vivos, jeje.- decía Sasuke- Pensábamos decirles este fin de semana, la abuela cumplirá 90 y toda la familia se reunirá, será una hermosa sorpresa- decía él con una sonrisa fingida, a lo cual Sakura ahora lo observaba, después de todo sí puso atención a lo que ella le dijo, claro que esto lo estaba usando como un as bajo la manga.

-¿Y dónde se llevará a cabo la sorpresa?- decía Hatake.

-Ah, en la casa de sus padres- respondía Sasuke ahora viendo a Sakura.

-¿Y dónde está la casa?- preguntaba Kakashi que seguía dudoso de la relación de ellos.

-Ah, pff, ¿por qué estoy yo dando los datos? Es la casa de tus padres, dile tú, anda- le decía Sasuke a su asistente, ya que obviamente, no sabía la respuesta.

-¡Konoha!- respondía ella.

-Konoha- repetía Sasuke.

-¡En Japón!- decía ahora más seguro, ella.

-¿Japooooooón?- decía muy asombrado Sasuke, ya que no se esperaba eso.

-¿Irán al Japón este fin de semana?- preguntaba el agente.

-¡Sí!- decía Sakura quien ahora empezaba a disfrutar de esto.

-Sí- decía Sasuke tratando se sonar positivo.- De Japón, de ahí es mi Sakura, ahora entiendo porque tiene ese nombre, significa "Flor de cerezo" en nuestro idioma natal, y su cabello es rosado, otra razón por la que me enamoré de ella- decía él mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de ella.- Ya sabe, muchos inmigrantes en esta gran ciudad, uno puede pasar desapercibido, jeje, usted sabe, ¿no? Creo que también es de los nuestros por su nombre. Amm… ¿me estoy explicando?

-Sí, está bien, ya estoy entendiendo. Y sí, de hecho mi abuelo era japonés, aunque yo ya fui nacido aquí. En fin, los veré el lunes a ambos a las once de la mañana para sus citas separadas y espero que sus respuestas coincidan en cada detalle.

-Gracias- le decía Sakura quien junto con Sasuke se disponían a retirarse.

-Debo admitir que estoy ansioso por hacerlo. Será divertido.

-Sí, bueno, hasta luego. Ah, por cierto esa máscara que tiene es…-

-Tengo la influenza estacional, créanme, no querrán contagiarse- interrumpió Kakashi a Sasuke- Bien, los estaré vigilando.

-Sí, adiós- se despidió Sakura.

Ya una vez fuera del edificio, Sasuke colgó su celular, ya que había estado hablando y se dirigió hacia Sakura que caminaba muy pensativa.

-¿Japón? Es enserio, ¿Konoha? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras de ahí? Yo que quería alejarme de ese lugar y tú que me acercas a él.

-Creí que mi nombre Sakura Haruno era más que obvio- le decía la ojiverde.

-Bueno sí, pero creí que eras como las otras personas que tienen su apellido natal pero nacieron aquí en Nueva York.

-Pues así soy, sólo tengo mi apellido japonés, yo nací aquí y he vivido casi toda mi vida en esta ciudad, pero mi familia decidió regresarse a nuestra ciudad de origen cuando yo estudiaba la universidad.

-Eso explica muchas cosas. En fin, no estamos aquí para discutir de la escuela; esto es lo que haremos: iremos allá, fingiremos que somos una pareja, les dirás a tus padres de nuestro compromiso, ah… usa tus millas aéreas y así yo tendré que pagar la diferencia para primera clase y… ¿oye, por qué no anotas?- preguntaba Sasuke a Sakura, ya que ella estaba como ida.

-Disculpa, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo Kakashi?

-¿Qué, qué, qué?- preguntaba él mientras veía que la pelirrosa estaba muy seria- ¡Oh, oh! Lo que dijiste de tu nuevo puesto, oh, brillante, muy bien, se lo creyó por completo- decía el editor en jefe mientras seguía enviando mensajes de su celular.

-Era enserio, tendría que enfrentar una multa de 250 mil dólares, y enfrentarme a cinco años de cárcel, eso es de temer.

-Pero tener el puesto de editor, no, ni loco.

-Entonces renuncio y tú te regresas a Japón, pero no de forma temporal, nos vemos- al decir esto, Sakura se dio la vuelta dispuesta a seguir su camino.

-¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!- alzaba la voz Sasuke al ver que su empleada se iba- ¡Bien! ¡Bien!- al decir esto, la nombrada se detuvo.- Te volveré editora- cuando dijo esto él, Sakura regresó a su lado- Te volveré editora, por el fin de semana en Konoha, por la entrevista del lunes, te volveré la mejor editora. ¿Feliz?

-Ahora y no dos años después.

-Bien.

-Y vas a publicar mi manuscrito- decía muy seria.

-Que sean diez mil copias y…

-Veinte mil copias, primera edición y le diremos a mi familia de nuestro compromiso como yo quiera y cuando yo quiera, ahora dímelo con ternura- interrumpió la ojiverde a su jefe.

-¿Con ternura, qué?- preguntaba algo enfadado Sasuke.

-Dime con ternura, que me case contigo, Sasuke- decía ella mientras disfrutaba un poco esta situación con su jefe.

-¿De qué hablas?- decía confundido él.

-Ya me oíste, de rodillas, como los verdaderos caballeros- cuando dijo esto, Sasuke pensaba que ella bromeaba, pero al ver la cara de su empleada, se dio cuenta que era enserio, si por él fuera en ese momento le gritaba, pero era tanta su necesidad de no dejar su puesto y no ser deportado, que decidió obedecerla, así que se empezó a arrodillar, lo cual era algo incómodo ya que llevaba puesto un traje sastre y se ensuciaría.

-¿Así te gusta? ¿Ya estás satisfecha?- preguntaba mientras ya estaba de rodillas.

-Oh, claro, así estás bien- decía ella con tono burlón.

-¿Te casas conmigo?

-No… dilo con delicadeza.- dijo Sakura a lo que Sasuke sólo rodó sus ojos.

-Sakura- dijo él.

-¿Sí, Sasuke?

-Dulce Sakura.

-Tienes mi atención.

-Por favor, serías tan gentil de ser mi esposa- preguntaba él fingiendo dulzura en su cara.

-Mmmm…. Lo haré, no me agradó tu sarcasmo, pero lo haré. Bien, nos vemos mañana.- y diciendo esto, Sakura se retiró dejando a un Sasuke arrodillado en medio de la banqueta haciendo que toda la gente lo viera ahí.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era viernes, el fin de semana esperado por Sasuke y Sakura, quienes por cierto ya se encontraban volando en el avión rumbo a Japón.

-Así que, todo esto es lo que nos tenemos que aprender. Lo bueno es que yo sé todo sobre ti, lo malo es que tú tienes cuatro días para aprender todo sobre mí- decía Sakura mientras leía un cuaderno.- Sí, probablemente debas estudiar- dijo ella al ver que Sasuke le arrebataba el cuaderno.

-Entonces, tú sabes todo sobre mí- le decía el ojinegro.

-Asusta, ¿no?

-Un poco, a ver, ¿a qué soy alérgico?

-Al maní, y a todo el aspecto de los sentimientos.

-Ay, eso es gracioso, jajaja- decía sarcásticamente Sasuke.

-Jajaja- se reía de igual forma, ella.

-A ver, esta te gustará, ¿sabes si tengo cicatrices?

-Estoy muy segura de que tienes un tatuaje.

-¿Ah, estás muy segura?- preguntaba asombrado.

-Sí, y muy segura. Hace dos años tu dermatóloga habló para confirmar tu cita láser de rubí y luego investigué en el internet y vi que eso elimina tatuajes.

-Elimina tatuajes, sí- le dijo él sin importancia.

-Pero luego lo cancelaste. ¿Qué será? ¿Nativo, un kanji, alambre de púas?

-Ya vez, es emocionante para mí experimentarte así- decía Sasuke burlonamente.

-Gracias, pero tendrás que decirme dónde está para saber por si nos preguntan.

-No te voy a decir dónde está y ya se acabó esa pregunta. Haré otra, a ver… a, ésta. ¿En qué casa vivimos, la tuya, la mía, o la nuestra? Creo que será la mía.

-¿Y por qué no la mía?

-Ah, porque yo vivo en la zona más exclusiva de Nueva York y seguramente tú vives en un escuálido departamento pequeño y uses vasos de plástico- dijo esto Sasuke haciendo que Sakura se molestara por el comentario, iba a responder, pero en eso se escuchó al capitán anunciando que ya después de varias horas de vuelo, habían llegado a su destino.

Cuando ambos bajaron del avión, la pelirrosa pudo observar a una familia con un letrero que decía: ''¡Bienvenida a casa, Sakura!''.

-Ah, sí. Mi familia- dijo ella, y ambos se dirigieron hacia donde los Haruno estaban. Claro que Sakura por lo emocionada que estaba, no se fijó que caminó muy rápido dejando a Sasuke atrás.

-¡Sakura, mi hija!- dijo Mebuki Haruno, quien era la madre de la pelirrosa.

-¡Mamá!- dijo ella abrazándola.

-Ven acá querida nieta- dijo Chiyo jalando a Sakura para que la abrazara _(Como se habrán dado cuenta, aquí hice a Chiyo la abuela materna de ella.)_

-¡Abuela!- decía ella mientras la abrazaba.

-Nos da mucho gusto verte, hija- le decía con ternura Mebuki.

-A mí igual mamá, pero dime, dónde está papá.

-Ay, ya conoces a tu padre, trabajando como siempre.

-Sí, pero no hablemos de tu padre, yo quiero conocer a tu chico- decía Chiyo emocionada y empezaba a mirar con dirección al avión.

-Ah, sí, él está….ahí- señalaba Sakura a Sasuke quien se acercaba hacia ellas.

-Creo que lo de chico no fue apropiado- decía Chiyo que al ver que el chico de su nieta, era su jefe.

-¡Hola!- decía Sasuke a las señoras.

-Sasuke, ella es mi mamá Mebuki y ella es mi abuela Chiyo.

-Hola, mucho gusto- decía Mebuki mientras saludaba al pelinegro.

-Hola, Sasuke, cómo quieres que te llamemos, ¿Sasuke o la Bestia?- preguntaba Chiyo.

-¡Abuela!- le decía Sakura, ya que la estaba echando de cabeza.

-¡Es un chiste! Ella siempre hace chistes con las personas que acaba de conocer- trataba de excusar a su madre, Mebuki.

-Ahh, jajaj, entiendo- decía Sasuke sonriendo, ya que al principio pensó que sí lo decía enserio.- Muchas gracias por permitirme estar con ustedes este fin de semana.

-Ay, no te preocupes, eres bienvenido. Ven, quiero que conozcas al resto de la familia- le decía Mebuki a Sasuke mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

…

Sakura, su abuela, su madre y Sasuke estaban en camino a la casa de ella, Mebuki manejaba felizmente y platicaba con su madre quien estaba en el asiento del copiloto, Sakura observaba por la ventana la ciudad, recordando cuando iba a visitar a su familia de niña y Sasuke sólo veía cómo era la ciudad, cuando en eso vio algo que le llamó la atención: un negocio con un logo que decía Haruno, pero no sólo fue ese, sino un estudio de fotografía llamado igual, un servicio postal, un restaurante, en fin, se encontró con varios negocios, cosa que ya le estaba inquietando, pero todas sus dudas fueron respondidas cuando vio que la maleta de mano de Sakura decía Haruno.

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura- susurraba Sasuke, pero al ver que ella no respondía, le dio un golpe en su brazo.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó ella.- Puedes dejar de golpearme- le decía molesta.

-Nunca me hablaste de los negocios de tu familia, tesoro- le decía él.

-Probablemente sólo era modesta, galán.- le dijo Chiyo escuchando la conversación de ellos, a lo cual Sasuke sólo le correspondió con una sonrisa y se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que le había dicho a ella en el avión sobre el pequeño departamento que posiblemente la pelirrosa tenía.

Y sí, justamente cuando vio una enorme mansión en el bosque de la ciudad, se arrepintió por completo de haberle llamado pobre a Sakura, porque al ver el tamaño de la casa el que se veía pobre comparado con eso era él. Mebuki y Chiyo estaban por delante de ellos, así que Sasuke aprovechó esto para hablar con Sakura.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que eras pobre?

-Yo jamás dije que era pobre.

-Pero jamás dijiste que eras rica.

-Yo no soy rica, mis padres lo son.

-Por favor eso es algo que sólo los ricos dicen- decía él quien no creía lo que ella decía.

-¡Hola Sakura, bienvenida!- decía un muchacho a lo lejos.

-¡Hola!- le respondía, pero después se dirigió a su madre- Mamá, qué fue lo que hiciste- dijo un poco molesta.

-Nada, sólo una fiesta de bienvenida, ¿acaso hice algo malo?- decía Mebuki.

-Sólo cincuenta de nuestros vecinos y amigos más cercanos, vengan- decía emocionada Chiyo.

-Ah, qué gusto- decía ''alegre'' Sasuke.- ¿Una fiesta?- le preguntaba molesto él a su asistente.

-Sí, una fiesta. ¿Por qué no caminas? Mi abuela camina más rápido que tú.- y diciendo esto Sakura, todos se dirigieron dentro de la mansión Haruno para celebrar la fiesta de la llegada de Sakura y su ''prometido'' Sasuke Uchiha, su jefe.

 **N/A: Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy xD…. Quiero agradecerles por tan rápido obtener buenos comentarios, tenía tiempo que no escribía y la verdad extrañaba, pero heme aquí.**

Ana-Gami: yo también amo esta peli jeje.

Nekatniss: yo tmb adoro la historia de esta peli jeje, qué bueno que te gustó, ojalá este capítulo también

cinlayj2 : gracias por tu apoyo, yo tmb amo el SS

Luneskavier-chan : sí jajaja, invertí los papeles porque nunca me imaginaba a Sasuke de sumiso jajaja lol

Brandy moon: ¿en serio? Jajaja dicen que dos cabezas piensan mejor que uno xD, hasta e eso coincidimos, jejeje… Qué bueno que también la lees

Gabi: aquí está tu nuevo capítulo, y sí jaja Sasuke sin ser amargado no es Sasuke xD


	3. La historia de la propuesta

**LA HISTORIA DE LA PROPUESTA.**

 **N/A: Holaaa! Muchas gracias por leer la historia, veo que ha tenido buenos comentarios… sin más preámbulos, aquí está este siguiente capítulo para que lean.**

Sasuke y Sakura estaban saludando a todos los invitados, ya que la señora Mebuki había invitado a media Konoha a la fiesta de bienvenida de su hija. Estaban algo incómodos por la situación, pero tenían que fingir ante todos que eran pareja.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu familia era como los dueños de este pueblo?- le decía Sasuke a su ''novia''.

-No lo son, bueno, no de esa forma, además cuándo me ibas a escuchar. He pasado tres años de mi vida escuchando acerca de ti.

-Ja, ja, ja, qué chistosita. En fin, tenemos que seguir fingiendo ante todos, tenemos que sonar muy convincentes.

-¿Quieres que suene convincente? Puedo hacerlo. Ahora sólo tenemos que…

-¡Hola Sakura, hola!- decía emocionada una mujer blanca, de ojos azules, cabello largo y rubio que se acercaba a abrazarla junto a su esposo, que era parecido a Sasuke sólo que un poco más delgado y pálido.

\- ¡Ino, Sai! Pero, cómo es que…

\- Ay amiga no puedo creer que estés aquí, han pasado años-le decía Ino a Sakura demasiado emocionada, haciendo que la pelirrosa estuviera más confundida.

-De hecho sólo han pasado dos meses desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿recuerdas? Tú vives en Nueva York, eres mi mejor amiga y me sorprende mucho, mucho que estés en este lugar precisamente- seguía muy confundida la ojiverde.

-Bueno, _jeje_ , es que como será el cumpleaños de tu abuela, ella decidió invitarme para que conociera mejor a mi esposo y al nuevo integrante de la familia.

-Ah, eso tiene sentido, pero me hubieras dicho, así nos iríamos… espera, ¿nuevo integrante? Te refieres a…

-Sí, Sakura, estoy embarazada- exclamaba de emoción la rubia.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Qué emocionante!- gritaba Sakura quien abrazaba y brincaba junto a su amiga.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?

-Ya voy para la sexta semana- mientras las amigas platicaban, Sasuke sólo las observaba, pareciera que se tratasen de dos niñas de primaria hablando de sus muñecas.

-Y… hola, soy Sai, el futuro padre. Supongo que eres el novio de Sakura- decía el pelinegro mostrando una sonrisa ( _típico de Sai xD)._

-Ahh, sí, sí, el novio. Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.

-Por tu forma de hablar diría que eres de la Tokyo- le decía Sai.

-Sí, es lo que últimamente me han dicho. Y por lo visto tú también, ¿no?

-Sí, aunque me críe en Nueva York. Pero al casarme con mi bella esposa, quien por cierto es heredera de las Industrias Yamanaka, me dieron mi residencia, y ahora puedo vivir en ambos lugares.

-Sí, eso es tener suerte, yo también pienso hacer lo mismo.

-¿Eh?

-Ehhh, que yo también pienso hacer lo mismo con Sakura, o sea, casarme y formar una familia, _jeje_ \- decía algo nervioso Sasuke, ya que casi suelta la sopa con ese comentario.-Así que, ella es la legendaria Ino Yamanaka, ¿eh?

-Así es, me siento muy orgulloso de ella.

-Y tú a qué te dedicas, ¿caza fortunas? _Jajaja_ , no te creas.

-De hecho soy un agente importante de la AMBU y tengo muchos contactos influyentes, así que si descubro que andas cometiendo un delito con Sakura, me veré obligado a encerrarte en la cárcel- dijo con un tono serio Sai haciendo que Sasuke empezara a sudar- _Jajajajaaja_ , caíste, es broma amigo, sí soy un agente pero bromeaba con lo otro.

-Ahh, _jajajajaja_ \- reía de forma fingida el pelinegro, ya que el agente le dio un buen susto, pues realmente estaba cometiendo un delito.

-También me dedico a pintar como pasatiempo.

-Ah, eso es muy interesante- decía Sasuke.

\- Dime Sakura, a qué se dedica una editora- preguntaba Ino.

-Bueno yo…- titubeaba Sakura porque en realidad ese no era su actual trabajo, pero antes de que pudiera continuar una voz la interrumpió.

-Es bueno que lo menciones Ino, ya que tengo curiosidad por oír la respuesta- dijo un hombre alto, con un peinado en forma de estrella, fuerte, cabello rosado con algo ya de canas y unos profundos ojos azules que se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban- Hola, hija.

-Hola papá- le respondió ella a Kizashi, quien era su padre.

-Él debe ser Sasuki- decía Kizashi mientras veía al pelinegro.

-Sasuke, es Sasuke- le corregía él de forma amable.

-Mucho gusto, soy Kizashi Haruno, el padre de Sakura.

-Igualmente, Sasuke Uchiha- le respondía mientras estrechaba manos con su ''suegro''.

-Y por qué no nos dices exactamente qué hace un editor, bueno además de ir a comer y viajar a varias partes-decía de forma sarcástica el pelirrosado, a lo que a Sasuke no le pareció el tono en el que él usaba.

-Ay, suena divertido, con razón Sakura es editora- decía Ino.

-No, no, no, no Ino, Sakura no es editora, ella es sólo la asistente. Sasuki es el editor- decía Kizashi mirando fríamente al oji-dorado.

-¡Sasuke!- corrigió él.

-Entonces tú eres…

-Es el jefe de Sakura, sí- le respondía el ojiazul a Ino.

-¡Wow! Sakura, por qué nunca me dijiste- decía algo consternada la rubia.

-Porque… porque… hay cosas que me hubiera gustado dejar así tal y como estaban sin que nadie se metiera en mis asuntos- decía ella con mucho énfasis dirigiéndole la mirada a su padre.

-Bueno, rellenaré mi vaso- decía Kizashi al momento que se iba, dejando a su hija con cara de ''trágame tierra''.

-¡Simpático!- le decía Sasuke, a lo que la pelirrosa decidió ir en busca de su padre.

-Discúlpame, Ino, sé que te debo una explicación, pero será después de arreglar un asunto.

-Descuida amiga, ya habrá tiempo- diciendo esto Ino, Sakura se dirigió con furia hacia donde su padre estaba.

-Vaya, qué buena primera impresión- le decía molesta a su papá.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura? Te apareces después de tanto tiempo aquí con este hombre que ahora resulta que es tu novio.

-¿Apenas llegamos y no puede pasar más de dos segundos sin que empiece una discusión?

-Jamás creí que fueras de las que logran subir de puesto de esta forma.

-De hecho tengo que decirte que ese hombre que está ahí, es uno de los más respetados editores de la ciudad.

-Es tu boleto, lo trajiste a casa a conocer a tu madre.

-No, no, no, no, él no es ningún boleto papá, él es mi prometido- dijo Sakura de una forma convincente.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó sorprendido su padre.

-Lo que oíste papá, me voy a casar- y diciendo esto, ella se retiró dejando a su padre muy confundido.

….

Sasuke estaba caminando por los largos pasillos de la casa, cuando en eso un extraño moreno de ojos negros, con unas enormes cejas pobladas y un corte de cabello anticuado se le acerca.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el hombre llamado Rock.

-Ah, estoy bien, gracias- le decía él tratando de esquivarlo.

-¿Gustas algún bocadillo?

-No, no, así estoy bien.

-Pero es algo muy rico.

-No, así estoy bien.

-Pruébalo, te gustará.

-Ya le dije que no, yo…- pero Sasuke no pudo terminar su frase porque Rock Lee le atascó la comida en su boca.

-¿Y?- le preguntó Lee.

-Mmm…grashas- medio respondía Sasuke, ya que tenía la comida en la boca, estaba masticándola lentamente cuando en eso escuchó que Sakura anunciaba a todos que él y ella se iban a casar, así que al escuchar la noticia, escupió la comida.

-Descuida, yo ni siquiera la lavo- le decía Lee, ya que parte de la comida cayó en su ropa. Sasuke se dispuso a ir hacia donde ella estaba y pudo ver que todos estaban callados, ya que no se esperaban esta sorpresa.

-Amor, ahí estás. Te estábamos esperando, ven- le decía Sakura a él, quien se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. –Ahí está mi guapo prometido- decía mientras todos empezaban a aplaudir y Sasuke sólo mostraba una sonrisa fingida.

Al rato todos seguían con la fiesta, pero ahora tenían champaña, ya que estaban celebrando el compromiso.

-¿Esa es tu idea de decirles a todos de nuestro compromiso, amorcito?- preguntaba Sasuke.- Porque fue brillante, muy oportuno- decía de forma burlona él.

-Sí, lo sé- decía Sakura con orgullo.

-¿Sakura?- Dijo un hombre de unos veintiséis años de edad, cuerpo atlético, ojos azules profundos, blanco y de cabello rubio.- ¡Hola!- decía tímidamente.

-¡Naruto! ¡Qué sorpresa, hola!- decía emocionada la pelirrosa mientras lo abrazaba- Qué alegría encontrarte, no sabía que ibas a estar aquí.

-Ah, pues… tu mamá quería que fuera una sorpresa y… ¡sorpresa! _Jejeje_ \- reía él.

- _Jejeje_ \- se reía Korra junto al ojiazul.

-Oh… creo que estamos siendo muy groseros- susurraba Naruto a su amiga, ya que estaba viendo que Sasuke sólo estaba ahí parado.- ¡Hola! Mucho gusto, dattebayo- le decía él a al ojinegro.

-Ahh, sí… él es Sasuke, y él es mi ex….- pero Sakura se calló bruscamente antes de decir la palabra completa.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki.

-Ah, hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, muchas felicidades, en serio.

-¡Gracias!- respondían al mismo tiempo los ''novios''.

-Y… ¿me perdí la historia?

-¿Qué historia?- preguntaban desconcertados ambos.

-De cómo te le propusiste- decía Naruto mirando a Sasuke.

-¡Ahhh!- decían ambos.

-La propuesta de un hombre dice mucho de su carácter- decía Chiyo quien estaba sentada en el sillón junto a Mebuki.

-Sí, así es- decía Sasuke desmotivado.

-De hecho, me encantaría escuchar esa historia, Sasuke, ¿nos la cuentas?- preguntaba emocionadamente su ''suegra''.

-Sí- decía desganado, tratando de ver qué inventaría, pero en eso, mejor pensó en otra cosa.- Saben qué, a Sakura le encanta contar esa historia, así que dejaré que ella lo haga- decía mientras se sentaba en el sillón dejando a Sakura con cara de querer matarlo en esos momentos.

-Oh, vaya, en fin…. Por dónde podré comenzar… la historia- decía ella tratando de saber qué decir- Sí, ok, pues… Sasuke y yo… Sasuke y yo íbamos a celebrar nuestro primer aniversario como pareja y yo sabía que estaba ansioso por pedirme que nos casáramos, estaba asustado, petrificado, así que comencé a dejarle señales aquí y allá porque sabría que no tendría el valor de hacerlo así que yo…

-No fue en teoría lo que pasó- interrumpió Sasuke, porque se estaba dando cuenta del juego de su asistente.

-¿No?- preguntó ella.

-No… porque sí me di cuenta de sus señales y esta mujer es igual de sutil que un cañón- dijo Sasuke haciendo que los presentes se rieran.- No, lo que me preocupaba es que ella pudiera encontrar esa pequeña caja.

-¡Ahh! La caja de papel que él armó donde se tomó el tiempo de cortar fotos de él mismo, sí- le interrumpía Sakura actuando con ternura.- Y las pegó por toda la caja, es tan hermosa, así que abrí la caja y volaron lindos corazones de confeti que él hizo a mano, y cuando se dispersó vi el fondo y vi la más hermosa y enorme…

-Pero no fue nada- interrumpió de nuevo Sasuke.- Sin sortija.

-¿Sin sortija?- preguntaba Chiyo.

-No, pero dentro de la caja, bajo toda esa basura había una nota escrita a mano con la dirección de un hotel, fecha y hora, como sea, naturalmente ella creyó…

-Creí que iba a ver a alguien más- volvió a interrumpir Sakura- Sí, fue un día terrible para mí, pero sí fui al hotel, llegué ahí y llamé a la puerta, pero ya estaba abierta, así que entré y ahí estaba…

-Estático…

-Hincado…

-Como un hombre….

-En una cama llena de pétalos de rosa y Sasuke- decía Sakura mirando a Mebuki- Sasuke hacía de todo para poder contener las lágrimas- ahora dijo esto observando al ojinegro quien sólo la veía con cara de ''me las pagarás''- y cuando controló las lágrimas y finalmente respiró, él dijo: Sakura…

-¿Te casarías conmigo? Y ella dijo que sí, fin- dijo Sasuke muy rápido para ya terminar con esa ridícula historia.- ¿Ya está la cena?

Todos los miraban con ternura, unas mujeres inclusive lloraron.

-Esa es una linda historia- decía sonriente Mebuki.

-Oye, ¿sí verdad?- decía Sakura a Sasuke, cosa que él captó que se estaba burlando.

-Ay, eres tan sensible querido ''nieto''- decía Chiyo mientras le sostenía la mano a Sasuke.

-Confeti hecho a mano- exclamaba Mebuki.

-Oigan, dense un beso delante de nosotros- dijo un invitado haciendo que todos empezaran a golpear las copas de champaña.

-¡Sí, un beso!- decía más emocionada la mamá de la pelirrosa.

-No, cómo creen- decía Sasuke.

-Ay, sí, ándale- decía la abuela de ella.

-Ustedes ganan, de acuerdo, aquí vamos, ¿listos?- Y en eso Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura y la besó.

-¡Baaaa! ¿Qué es, eso? ¡Bésala en la boca, bésala!- decía Sai.

-No ayudes, Sai- le decía Sakura.

-¡Beso, beso, beso, beso!- empezaba a decir Ino y Sai y a los pocos segundos todos los invitados le siguieron la corriente.

-Está bien, está bien. Un beso, querida - le decía el azabache a su asistente, acercándose poco a poco a ella.

-Ah, sí está bien- decía nerviosa ella.- Rápido- le exigía y los dos acercaron sus bocas y se dieron un beso de piquito.-Muaaa, qué tierno- dijo ella cuando terminó el beso fingido.

-Sasuke, bésala en serio- ordenó Chiyo, quien ese beso no la convenció en lo más mínimo.

-Ahh, _jeje_ , abuela- decía nerviosa Sakura.

-Sí, uno de verdad- decía Naruto a la pareja.

-Bien… eso es, sólo hazlo para que todos se queden callados- dijo esto último susurrando Sakura a su jefe.

-Bien, probemos- le dijo en el mismo modo el pelinegro, quien poco a poco se volvía acercar a Sakura, empezaron a juntar sus labios hasta que se empezaron a besar. Al principio fue algo incómodo, pero por una extraña razón, ese beso se fue tornando a uno un poco apasionado, como si de verdad se amaran, hasta cerraron profundamente los ojos que se les olvidó que era un beso fingido. Pudieron haber continuado así, pero en cuanto empezaron a escuchar las porras de los invitados se dieron cuenta de que se seguían besando y decidieron separarse. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados y ya no sabían si tenían calor por el clima o porque realmente disfrutaron ese beso. Sólo se quedaban viendo el uno al otro, preguntándose por qué habían durado tanto besándose y sobre todo, por qué habían disfrutado ese beso que realmente no significaba nada.

-Oh, estoy tan feliz por ustedes, tan feliz- decía sollozando de felicidad Chiyo mientras abrazaba a su nieta y su futura nieto.

 **N/A: Hola de nuevo queridos, espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y quiero agradecer a:**

 **gabi, Nekatniss, cinlayj2, Ana-Gami entre otros por estar leyendo esta historia :3, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Devuélveme mi teléfono

DEVUÉLVEME MI TELÉFONO

Ya era tarde y después de una gran celebración, Sasuke y Sakura estaban muy cansados, además el cambio de horario influía mucho. Así que Mebuki y Chiyo decidieron llevarlos a donde sería su habitación.

-¡Vaya, qué bonito cuarto!- dijo Sakura al momento que entraba a éste, ya que la decoración estaba muy bonita y minimalista, al igual que amplia.- Y qué increíble cama, muy grande y se nota que está muy cómoda. Creo que hicieron bastantes cambios desde que regresaron. Y bien, ¿dónde dormirá Sasuke?- preguntaba Sakura de forma seria.

-Ay, hija, no nos hacemos ilusiones de que no duerman en la misma cama, así es que… dormirán juntos- decía sonriendo Mebuki ( _jajaja esta Mamá es muy liberal jajaj xD)._

-Ahhh, je, qué bien, sí- decía con emoción fingida la pelirrosa, ya que por ningún momento se imaginó eso.- Mejor así nos acorrucamos, ¿verdad tesoro?.

-Sí, nos encanta hacer eso- decía sin expresión Sasuke. En eso, entra maullando una gatita de color negro que se dirige al azabache y se le empieza a restregar entre sus piernas para que la cargara.

-¡Ay, qué es eso! ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo!- gritaba Sasuke al sentir algo que se movía entre sus piernas.

-Ay, qué exagerado, ven acá- decía Sakura mientras cargaba al gatito.

-Ay, Salad, compórtate. Discúlpala, es que se emociona cuando hay gente nueva, es muy cariñosa- decía Mebuki _(jaja ya sé, le puse al gatito el nombre que según en Sasuke Shidden así lo nombró xD)._

-Por favor no la dejen afuera o los halcones la atraparían- decía Chiyo.

-No, nunca lo haríamos, ¿ verdad chiquita?- decía de forma juguetona la ojiverde con el minino.

-Pues aquí tienen toallas, sábanas, en fin, todo está aquí- decía La Sra. Haruno mientras señalaba un armario.

-Oh, y si tienen mucho frío, pueden usar esta cobija, tiene poderes especiales- decía Chiyo mientras le pasaba la cobija a Sasuke.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué poderes tiene?- le preguntaba el ojinegro..

-Es la fábrica de hacer bebés- le dijo sonriendo la abuela.

-¡Ah! Bien, entonces esta la pondremos por aquí- decía mientras la colocaba lejos de la cama.

-Bueno, los dejaremos dormir, deben de estar muy cansados. ¡Buenas noches!- decía Mebuki mientras salía del cuarto.

-¡Buenas noches!- respondían Sasuke y Sakura..

-Bien, es hora de irme, ven Salad- decía Chiyo mientras cargaba al felino..- Que descansen- decía ella con cara pícara a su nieta y su ''prometido''.

-Sí, gracias abuela- decía Sakura..

-¡Qué descansen!- decía con mayor énfasis y una sonrisa más pícara Chiyo..

-¡Adiós abuela!- dijeron con apuración ellos y así la señora salió del cuarto.

...

Rato después se veía a Sasuke acostado en una colchoneta, ya que Sakura había decidido quedarse en la gran y cómoda cama.

-Así que, no habías venido en mucho tiempo- le preguntaba Sasuke a su asistente que estaba en el baño, ya que había entrado ahí para ponerse su pijama.

-No, hace tres años que no venía, no me han dado muchas vacaciones que digamos- decía de forma sarcástica, ella.

-Ya deja de quejarte- le respondía él. Sakura empezaba a abrir poco a poco la puerta del baño.

-¡No mires!- le ordenaba ella, ya que tendría que atravesar la habitación para poder llegar a la cama y su jefe estaba en medio.

-No miraré- le dijo él mientras veía el techo.

-¿Tienes los ojos cerrados?

-No veré nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, además ni que me fuera a enamorar de ti.

-Ya, está bien, no tenías que ser tan sarcástico- decía ella, y al momento empezó a salir poco a poco hasta que cerró la puerta del baño y se dirigió corriendo a la cama, claro que los pasos graciosos que hacía hicieron que Sasuke volteara a verla y lo que pudo notar es que Sakura había traído una pijama de dos piezas, de seda color rosa y muy cortita, haciendo que se viera la perfecta figura de la pelirrosa,, cosa que no pasó por desapercibido por la mente de Sasuke,, pero no quiso darle el lujo de decirle que esa pijama le quedaba estupenda y más aún, que ella que se había soltado el cabello, parecía realmente una diosa.

-Con que esa pijama decidiste traerte- le dijo él.

-Pues sí porque se suponía que yo estaría en mi propia habitación. Además, se suponía que no voltearías, mentiroso mirón.

-Ya pues, que tal si mejor te duermes.

-Sí, mejor- y diciendo esto, ella se acostó en la cama.

...

Ya había amanecido, ambos estaban plácidamente dormidos cuando en eso empieza a sonar un celular, haciendo que Sasuke despertara rápidamente.

-¡Sakura, teléfono! ¡Sakura, el teléfono!- le decía exaltado Sasuke, ya que no encontraba dónde estaba.

-Sí- decía entre sueños Sakura.

-¿Sakura,, dónde está?- preguntaba él desesperado.

-En el bolso del lado derecho de tu saco- decía murmurando ella.

-¿Hola?- al fin respondió el pelinegro. – ¡Killer B, Killer B! Amigo, es que casi no te oigo, está mal la recepción aquí, a ver deja me muevo- decía él gritando.

-¡Sasuke, deja dormir!- gritaba la ojiverde molesta, ya que la había despertado.

-Aguarda un segundo, sólo un segundo… No, no , no, espera- decía ahora Sasuke murmurando para no seguir molestando a su asistente, así que decidió tomar un abrigo y unas pantuflas en forma de botas para salir al patio a seguir hablando por celular- Lamento que te haya tenido que presionar para que fueras con Gaara, pero… claro que quiero que seas feliz, sí, sí, Killer- decía mientras salía al enorme jardín que pertenecía a los Haruno- B, amigo, todo estará bien, puedo llamarlos y cancelar- mientras él seguía hablando con Killer B, no se dio cuenta que dejó la puerta abierta, así que Saladal ver ésta así, decidió salirse.- Sí, claro que te escucho, sí, sí, me encanta escucharte yo… -pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, notó que un gatito empezaba a maullarle, y ese gatito era Salad- Shh, quieta, quieta- le decía ella a la minina- No, tú no Killer, mira... si puedo ser franco creo que sería un enorme error cancelar- y mientras Sasuke trataba de razonar con su cliente, no se daba cuenta que Salad lo seguía y le empezaba a maullar, cada maullido lo hacía más fuerte para poder llamar su atención, pero en vez de la atención de Sasuke, llamó la de un halcón que se acercó hacia ella y la recogió con sus garras, aún no volaba muy alto, así que el pelinegro empezó a correr hacia el ave.

-Dame a ese gato, dámelo- le gritaba él al animal volador, pero al ver que no reaccionaba, lanzó lo primero que tenía en su mano, o sea, su celular, y por suerte del destino le atinó e hizo que el halcón soltara a la pequeña de Salad, haciendo que cayera en las manos de Sasuke..

-¡Te tengo!- decía el ojinegro mientras sostenía al gatito,, y el celular no había quedado muy lejos, así que decidió agarrarlo, que igual por suerte no se había quebrado- ¿B? Ah, qué bueno que ahí sigues, sí mira, creo que este libro es tu legado, no hagas nada de lo que te arrepentirás, y... y dame mañana tu decisión y…-Sasuke apenas podía hablar, ya que se hallaba corriendo, pues el halcón se iba acercando cada vez más a él- siento que me oigas así, pero no hay mucha señal en el teléfono y ¡ahhhh!- gritó Sasuke al ver tan cerca al ave que por instinto cubrió su cara con su mano que era la que sostenía al teléfono y el halcón tomó el aparato y se lo llevó lejos.- Oye pajarraco, eso es mío, dámelo, ¿no la quieres? Tómalo, te lo cambio, ven, cómetela, cómetela- decía Sasuke mientras cargaba a Salad y perseguía al halcón, ya que éste le había robado su celular caro.

A lo lejos, Mebuki y Chiyo observaban la escena divertidas, ya que pensaban que Sasuke jugaba con Salad, pues no habían observado que la única razón por la que él estaba con ella era porque el halcón quiso atacarlo y ahora él quería devolvérselo.

-¿No crees que es tierno?- preguntaba Chiyo..

-Hola, han visto a… ¡ah!- decía Sakura a su madre y abuela quien también empezaba a ver la divertida escena.

-Sí, está jugando con Salad, creí que no le agradaba- respondía Mebuki de forma alegre.

-Puedes traerlo, es que Sai y Naruto tienen el día planeado para él y tiene que estar listo- le decía Chiyo a su nieta.

-Sí, y además tenemos una gran sorpresa para ti, así que tú también debes de arreglarte- decía emocionada su madre..

-Aham- decía Sakura y se dirigía hacia su jefe.

-¡Oye, dame mi teléfono, por favor! ¡Por favor, por favor!- rogaba el pelinegro.

-¿Y ahora qué haces?

-Ay, no puede ser. Tu abuela hablaba en serio, el halcón vino y se llevó al gato, pero yo lo salvé y luego volvió y se llevó mi teléfono- decía él aún incrédulo de lo que había pasado.

-¿Estás borracho?.

-¿Qué? No, es en serio, tiene mi teléfono y Killer B va a llamarme a ese número- decía preocupado.

-¿Relájate, sí? Conseguiré otro teléfono, mismo número, modelo, color, total iremos a la ciudad mañana.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-Ah, está bien, está bien, y tú regresa a tu casa- decía Sasuke mientras soltaba a Salad y ésta se dirigía adentro de la casa.

-Bien, tienes que estar listo- le decía Sakura.

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno, saldrás con mis amigos del otro día, ósea Naruto y Sai.

-No quiero salir. Y menos con un agente que me amenazó.

-Tranquilo, te agradarán y, ¿te amenazó?.

-Sí, dijo que si hacía un delito me metería a la cárcel, que era de la ANBU y qué se yo. En fin, odio salir.

\- Jajajaaj, bueno, en realidad sí lo estás cometiendo, pero él así es, no lo dice nunca en serio, sólo dale una oportunidad, te caerá bien. Así que irás.

-En primera, los dos estamos cometiendo un delito, querida ''prometida'', si yo me hundo tú junto a mí, y en segunda, no puedo hacerlo, no soy muy social que digamos.

-Irás.

-No voy hacerlo.

-Ahora ven a darme un abrazo, no queremos que nos vean discutir.

-No quiero darte un abrazo.

-Ven, es sólo un abrazo.

-No, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero- renegaba Sasuke mientras Sakura lo jalaba para abrazarlo.

-Ven, ya, tranquilo. Eso es, un cálido abrazo, un bello abrazo, ahora tú haz lo mismo para que vean como se derrama nuestro amor ante sus ojos- y al momento de decir eso, Sasuke decidió seguirle el juego, así que empezó a masajear el trasero de Sakura y a darle una palmadita en éste.

-Aham… si vuelves a tocar mi trasero, te voy a castrar en la noche- diciendo esto, e azabache inmediatamente quito sus manos de ahí.

-Sí- dijo él.

-Sí, así está mejor, ¿te quedó claro?

-Sí.

-Qué lindo prometido- y diciendo esto, Sakura le dio una cachetadita de ''cariño'' a Sasuke, haciendo que se quejara un poquito y esto provocó que Mebuki y Chiyo se rieran al ver tal escena, ya que creían que era un gesto muy tierno de ambos. Los dos ''prometidos'' se dirigían a cambiarse, ya que al parecer este sería un largo día.

 **N/A: bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo más... Mil gracias a los que e han estado mandando sus reviews y han agregado a sus favoritos o alertas esta historia, la verdad me alegran el día... Si ven una falta de ortografía (espero que no) disculpen, ya que hice esto desde mi iPad xD... Nos vemos al siguiente capítulo!**


	5. ¡Vaya sorpresa!

**¡VAYA SORPRESA!**

 **N/A: Yey! Más lectores… me alegran muchísimo el día… me encanta que me hagan reír con sus reviews… bien, aquí les dejo que ya estoy en la mitad de la historia….**

Mientras Sasuke se iba a arreglar para salir con sus nuevos ''amigos'', Sakura, quien acababa de cambiarse, fue hacia donde su padre se encontraba para poder platicar mejor, ya que ayer no habían podido hacerlo bien.

-¿Querías verme?- le preguntó ella a su padre al ver que él se encontraba leyendo un libro en la enorme biblioteca que tenían en su mansión.

-Sí, pasa. Tu madre está algo molesta conmigo, al parecer no fui el mejor anfitrión anoche, pero fue todo un shock al saber que te ibas a casar con Sasuke Uchiha, en especial porque nadie sabía que tenías pareja… el punto es… te debo una disculpa- dijo Kizashi al darle la mano a su hija para que ella la estrechara.

-La acepto- le dijo Sakura estrechándole su mano.

-Hay algo más… he revisado mis planes de retiro recientemente y… estuve pensando; realicé todo en mi vida, prácticamente construí un imperio con tu madre de la nada y no importará nada a menos que…

-Ya lo discutimos papá, a menos que pueda heredarlo.

-Sí quiero discutirlo otra vez, tienes muchas responsabilidades aquí, he sido muy comprensivo contigo sobre tus aventuras en Nueva York, necesito que vuelvas a casa y…

-Ahí vas otra vez- le interrumpió - ¿Cuándo tomarás enserio lo que hago?

-Cuando tú actúes en serio.

-Lo lamento… siento pena por ti, quisiera que hubieras tenido un hijo que quisiera estar aquí, que le gustara los negocios de la familia, pero para mí no funciona eso, puede parecerte extraña mi vida en Nueva York sentada en una oficina leyendo libros… pero me hace feliz, ¿entiendes?- le decía la pelirrosa con sinceridad.

-Si tú me dices que eso te hace feliz, hija, no tengo nada que decir.

-¿Sí? Qué novedad, sabes qué, disculpa no aceptada, diviértete- diciendo esto Sakura de forma incrédula, se retiró de la biblioteca dejando solo a su padre pensando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En un bar muy conocido de la ciudad, se encontraban Sai, Naruto y Sasuke, ya estaba anocheciendo y después de haber ido a jugar boliche y aprovechando que la noche era joven, habían llevado al ojinegro a celebrar su compromiso con Sakura.

Sasuke no era mucho de salir a ese tipo de lugares, y más porque le estresaba estar entre tanta gente y escuchar la música fuerte del jukebox a todo lo que daba, pero le prometió a Sakura estar con ellos, así que sólo soportaría por un rato más.

-Y dime Sasuke, qué se siente sentar cabeza- le preguntaba Naruto.

-Ahhh, bueno… no sé, yo…

-Es algo aterrador, pero a la vez muy hermoso, ya que pasarás el resto de tu vida con la persona que más amas- dijo Sai suspirando.

-Ehhh, sí… exactamente lo que él dijo.

-Me alegro por ustedes, espero yo algún día encontrar la mía- decía Naruto.

-Pero un pajarito me contó por ahí que ya hay alguien tras tus huesitos- le decía de forma pícara el agente.

-¿Eh? Noo, yo no tengo a nadie tras de mí.

-Y qué me dices de la tal Hinata ¿eh?

-¡No! Sólo somos amigos.

-Ay, sí ajá. La abuelita Chiyo ayer le contó todo a Ino, así que no lo niegues- mientras Sai platicaba con Naruto, Sasuke sentía que sobraba en la conversación. Así que poco a poco empezaba a retirarse, ya que los otros hombres estaban muy en su plática, pero antes de que se pudiera retirar, Naruto lo vio.

-Ey, Sasuke, ¿a dónde vas?

-¡Ahh! Ehh, pues yo...voy, ¿al baño?

-De acuerdo, pero no te tardes, recuerda que hoy es noche de machos- decía Sai.

-Eh, sí, machos, ¡yey!- decía él fingiendo emoción, pero como su plan de escapar falló, tuvo entonces que ir realmente al baño.

…..

En otro lugar, en un antro específicamente, estaban Chiyo, Mebuki, Ino y Sakura. Ese día era noche de chicas, así que el lugar estaba repleto de puras mujeres.

-Ay, me encanta este lugar, cómo me divierto- decía alegre Chiyo.

-Sí, y espero que te guste la sorpresa porque dejamos lo mejor para al final, y que estés lista para ella porque es uno de los grandes tesoros que tenemos en nuestra ciudad, ¿o no chicas?- decía Mebuki.

-¿De qué sorpresa me estás hablando?- preguntaba muy curiosa, Sakura.

-Oh, ya verás- dijo Chiyo sonriéndole.

…

De nuevo en el bar, donde los hombres estaban, Sasuke ya había regresado del baño, y vio que no había nadie en la mesa donde estaban sus compañeros.

-¿Hola? ¿Naruto? ¿Sai, están ahí?- preguntaba, pero nadie le respondía, así que quiso de nuevo aprovechar para salir de ahí, pero al momento de voltearse vio que sus ''amigos'' le gritaron y empezaron a aplaudirle, y en eso se vinieron más personas hacia la mesa echándole porras.

-¿Por qué hay mucha gente? ¿De dónde salió?

-Es que es tu despedida de soltero, así que hemos traído gente para celebrar- le decía Naruto.

-¿Y qué clase de celebración tienen en mente?- preguntaba Sasuke algo horrorizado, ya que sinceramente se moriría si le traían a una mujer stripper. Pero Sai y Naruto sólo se miraron entre ellos con mucha complicidad.

…..

-¡Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo!- gritaban todos los invitados a Sasuke quien estaba bebiendo una jarra grande de cerveza, ya faltaba poco para acabarla y…- ¡Wohoooooo!- exclamaban todos al ver que el azabache se había bebido toda la jarra de ese líquido.

-¡Ese es mi amigo! ¡Sí!- decía Naruto.

-Oye, Naruto. ¿No crees que nos pasamos? Creo que Sasuke no está muy acostumbrado a este tipo de celebraciones.

-Claro que no, _¡Hip!_ Yo estosh muy bien, jeje, _¡hip!_ \- decía Sasuke que ya empezaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntaba Sai algo preocupado.

-Por su puesto mon capitán, jajaja, mon… que chistosa palabra. Otra jarra para celebrar a mish amigos Usuratonkachi y el mon capitán _¡hip!_

-¡Sí!- gritaban todos.

-Acaso me llamó… ¿Usuratonkachi?- preguntaba el rubio.

-Naruto… ¿qué hemos hecho?- decía Sai haciendo que los dos se arrepintieran de haber llevado al pelinegro al bar.

….

Sakura estaba algo ya desesperada, pues no sabía de qué se trataba la sorpresa y conociendo a su abuela, sabía que no era nada bueno, pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, las luces se empezaron a apagar. La ojiverde se empezaba a poner nerviosa y al poco momento el reflector enfocó a una silla que se encontraba en medio del escenario.

-Esta es la gran sorpresa de la que te hablé- decía emocionada Chiyo.

La música seguía sonando hasta que en eso el reflector enfocó a un hombre con un peinado extravagante que se encontraba en la parte de arriba del escenario. Sakura al verlo hizo cara de asombro, ya que ese era el mismo hombre que estaba de mesero el día anterior en su casa, las mujeres del antro al verlo gritaban con desesperación y emoción, incluso Ino gritaba; Sakura sólo lo miraba con cara de horror, ya que a ella nunca le han gustado ese tipo de eventos de strippers _(jaja a Sasuke tampoco, así que son hechos el uno para el otro xD)._

-Según tu abuela, Rock Lee es el único bailarín exótico de Konoha- le decía emocionada Ino a su amiga, a lo que ella sólo le fingía una sonrisa.

Lee seguía haciendo sus movimientos ''sexys'' y las mujeres pasaban a ponerle dinero en sus pantalones, al poco tiempo se había quitado la camisa dejando ver su pecho algo medio marcado, ya que era flaquísimo, pero él seguía metido en su papel bailando la canción ''Relax, don´t do it'', en eso, Chiyo empieza a llamarlo para ponerle más billetes en su pantalón, Sakura sólo quería que se la tragara la tierra de la vergüenza, pero su pena aumentó más cuando Mebuki le puso un velo de novia y Rock Lee al ver eso, empezó a coquetear con la pelirrosa y hacerla que pasara contra su voluntad al escenario. Ya estando ella sentada, Lee con un solo movimiento, se quitó los pantalones quedando sólo en calzoncillos, claro que todas las chicas gritaban como locas, pero Sakura se aguantaba las ganas de no vomitar ahí, pues hacía movimientos muy obscenos y qué podía esperar, era un stripper, así que no le quedaba más remedio que fingir que la estaba pasando feliz y sólo le medio sonreía a Lee, pero su sonrisa se quitó cuando él empezaba a agarrarle el brazo y empezar a besarlo, ahí ella perdió el control y casi lo cachetea, pero se contuvo a tiempo, él a ver esto hizo una mueca de tristeza, todas las chicas gritaban más con locura.

-¡Golpéalo fuerte!- gritaba Chiyo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Sakura.

-¡Golpea su trasero!- gritaba más fuerte Chiyo de forma muy divertida.

Sakura realmente no quería hacerlo, pero al ver tanta insistencia, le dio una pequeña nalgadita, pero al hacer esto, empeoró la situación, ya que Lee le hizo una cara de ''las pagarás niña traviesa'', y le empezó a bailar más de lo que le hacía, pero ahora sí Sakura no aguantó y se salió del escenario, vio una puerta y decidió salirse por ahí dando lugar al balcón. Estaba tomando al fin aire fresco, ya que adentro estaba demasiado sofocado y con tanta mujer gritando sentía que ella también se estaba volviendo loca. Así que empezó a contemplar la vista que tenía desde el balcón, se quitó el velo y decidió relajarse, pero no le duró mucho el gusto porque en eso Ino salió con ella.

-Hola, qué tal todo- le dijo sonriendo la rubia.

-Bien, sólo vine a tomar aire.

-Ajá, sí, _jeje_. A veces tu familia puede ser muy abrumadora.

-Sí, sí. Ni lo menciones.

-Supongo que querían que te divirtieras.

-Pues éxito no obtenido.

-Sakura.

-¿Sí?

-Por qué nunca me dijiste lo de tu verdadero trabajo. Eres mi mejor amiga y, sinceramente sí me dolió el hecho que no me hayas tenido la confianza.

-Bueno, es que yo… no sé si deba.

-Sakura, por favor. Quiero que seas honesta. No me molestaré, somos amigas, ¿no?

-Bueno, sí…la verdad Ino, la razón por la cual no te conté era por pena.

-¿Pena?

-Sí, pena. Ya que tú tienes un grandioso trabajo en el que eres prácticamente la jefa, y yo, sólo soy la asistente de un hombre vanidoso, egocéntrico que no le importa nadie más que él mismo, que se la pasa mandándome por su mugroso café y no valora nada de lo que hago- decía Sakura muy exaltada haciendo que Ino se quedara con los ojos como platos. La pelirrosa al ver la reacción de su amiga y dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, decidió corregir todo lo que había dicho.- Ehhh, jejeje, bueno, la verdad así es como era todo, pero el día que nos enamoramos, todo cambió, jaja… así con todo y ese carácter, Sasuke logró conquistar mi corazón- le sonreía muy fingidamente Sakura a Ino.

-Ehhh, sí. De hecho, no eres la primer secretaria en casarse con su jefe, jajaja, es todo un cliché. Pero no tenías por qué sentir pena, cualquier trabajo es un trabajo digno, ve esto como una prueba, verás que al final todo saldrá bien y él te dará lo que tú anhelas, y más ahora que se casarán, jajaja. A veces pienso que sólo te casas para que te dé un aumento.

-Ahh, jajajajaja, qué graciosa- decía nerviosa, Sakura.

-No es cierto amiga, sólo bromeo, jajajaja. En fin, bueno, vamos adentro que tu mamá se preocupó por ti.

-Sí, vamos, pero juro que si ese Rock Lee me toca otra vez, deseará no haber nacido.

-Ay amiga, tú nunca cambiarás- diciendo esto Ino, las dos entraron de nuevo al antro.

…

Sasuke estaba descansando en la azotea del bar, ya que después de haber vomitado necesitaba aire muy fresco.

-Hola, ¿ya estás mejor?- le dijo sonriendo Naruto quien salía a la terraza donde él estaba.

-Sí, eso creo.

-Oh, jeje. A veces el alcohol puede causar muchos malestares.

-Sí, sí. Ni lo menciones- decía Sasuke quien se sentaba en una silla que estaba ahí. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, pero Naruto decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Es diferente a Nueva York?

-Un poco, un poco. ¿Has ido?

-No, siempre fue el sueño de Sakura, pero no el mío.

-¿Ustedes iban en serio, no?

-Bueno, estuvimos juntos en la secundaria y la preparatoria, pero sólo eso.

-Oh, y luego ustedes terminaron porque…

-Amm, bueno… la noche antes de graduarnos, ella me dijo que quería escapar a Nueva York conmigo y…

-Dijiste que no- lo interrumpió Sasuke.

-Y dije que no, sí. Jamás he estado fuera de aquí, es mi hogar y en aquel entonces yo aún no pensaba en un compromiso serio que llevara al altar, ahora ya pienso diferente, pero bueno, eso ya no importa. Eres afortunado, ella es la mejor, pero ya lo sabes, claro, jejeje.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto que sí, je.

-Bueno, les deseo lo mejor.

-Amm, gracias- decía Sasuke, sinceramente se estaba sintiendo un poco incómodo con la plática del rubio, ya que hablar con el ex de Sakura no era algo sencillo.

-Oh, creo que es hora de irme, mañana tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, pero Sai te llevará a casa de Sakura, tengo entendido que se hospeda ahí también. Fue divertido este día, jejeje, y de nuevo muchas felicidades- decía Naruto retirándose, ya que sinceramente también se sintió algo incómodo al haber recordado el tiempo que pasó con la ojiverde.

-Sí, gracias- dijo Sasuke despidiéndose de su nuevo amigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era de noche al fin, Chiyo, Ino y Mebuki hablaban de lo mucho que se habían divertido, Sakura sólo estaba atrás de ellas escuchando porque ella en lo absoluto no se había divertido. Ya habían llegado a la casa; de repente recordó lo que había pasado con su papá horas atrás, así que decidió tomar el hacha que estaba en el cuarto de herramientas, y poniéndose sus audífonos para escuchar música, empezaba a cortar varios pedazos de una canoa vieja que estaba ahí.

Justo en ese momento Sasuke iba llegando con Sai y éste al escuchar el ruido volteó y vio que era Sakura quien se encontraba cortando una canoa.

-Oh, no- dijo Mebuki.- ¡Sakura, Sakura, tesoro! ¿Estás bien?- gritaba ella, pero era inútil su llamado, ya que su hija tenía puestos sus audífonos mientras escuchaba música.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntaba Sasuke que se acercaba a ellas.

-Sasuke ya llegaste, y sano y salvo, jaja. Pensé que Sai te perdería por ahí- le dijo Chiyo.

-No, cómo cree eso señora, yo sería incapaz- le respondía Sai jugando.

-Sí, ya estaba muerto del cansancio, por eso decidimos regresar… entonces, ¿qué tiene ella?

-Algo pasó, será mejor dejarla sola, entremos todos - les decía Chiyo a los amigos de la pelirrosa mientras le señalaba que entrara a la casa.

Ya adentro de ésta, Sai e Ino se dirigieron a su habitación, ya que ellos también eran huéspedes, pero Sasuke veía cómo Mebuki se acercaba molesta hacia la sala donde su esposo estaba sentado viendo la televisión junto a Salad, ya ahí enfrente de él, agarró el control y le apagó la televisión.

-Oye, oye, yo estaba viendo eso- le dijo Kizashi.

-¿Por qué Sakura está destrozando otra vez esa vieja canoa?

-Bueno, tal vez planea escapar, ¿por qué?

-Ahh, creo que ya es tarde, así que iré arriba a darme una ducha para quitarme el olor a alcohol- dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo algo la tensión del lugar.

-Ah, sí- le dijo sonriendo Mebuki.

-Pasé un gran día hoy, gracias- y diciendo esto Sasuke, la Sra. Haruno sólo asintió con la cabeza y sigilosamente él se dirigió a la cocina para poder espiar la conversación.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó molesta, Mebuki.

-Yo no hice nada, bueno, sólo tuve una franca conversación con ella sobre su futuro.

-Ahh, bien, excelente, excelente idea, qué buena idea Kizashi, porque ahora jamás volverá a casa. Es mi hija y hasta ahora la veo cada tres años debido a ti, por tu culpa.

Ella seguía discutiendo con su esposo mientras Sasuke espiaba, pero no pudo terminar de hacerlo ya que Salad se le acercó para empezarle a maullar, él sólo la callaba, pero en vez de hacerlo, maullaba cada vez más fuerte, así que Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo de ahí para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Al paso que vas apuesto a que terminaremos los dos solos en esta enorme mansión y luego te aseguro que años después vas a tener una hermosa nieta al que nunca conocerás. Quiero que arregles esto Kizashi, de verdad, vas a arreglarlo-decía Mebuki con tono amenazador a su esposo y de ahí se retiró, pero lo que nadie se dio cuenta, fue que mientras ellos discutían, Sakura entró a la casa aún con sus audífonos puestos, así que no escuchó que sus padres tenían una ''plática'' y como estaba sudada, decidió irse a bañar a su habitación, que por cierto, era la misma que compartía con Sasuke.

…

Sasuke se encontraba en la ducha, ya había terminado de bañarse cuando se dio cuenta que no metió su toalla.

-¿Toalla? ¿Dónde dejé la toalla?- se preguntaba él quien por estar pensando en eso, no escuchó que Sakura abría la puerta de la habitación y ella menos escuchó que alguien estaba en el baño, pues seguía escuchando música en un volumen fuerte.

-Toalla, toalla, dónde hay una toalla- seguía diciendo Sasuke cuando en eso vio un estropajo en el lavadero- Esta es la única ''toalla'' que hay, pero no me secará- decía mientras se la ponía en su cara.

Sakura abría una puerta del armario y sacaba una toalla y al azotar la puerta hizo ruido haciendo que ahora Sasuke escuchara.

\- ¿Quién llegó?- preguntó él pero nadie le respondió- ¿Hola?- decía mientras abría poco a poco la puerta del baño para asomarse, cuando en eso vio la puerta abierta del armario mostrando todas las toallas. – ¡Oh! Las toallas- decía con felicidad el ojinegro, así que despacio salió del baño cubriendo sus partes, ya que estaba desnudo y no tenía toalla _(chicas imagínense aquí el perfecto cuerpo de Sasuke)_. Ya iba en camino a agarrar una cuando en eso Salad entra y le empieza a maullar y a restregarse en sus piernas.- Oh, no, no, no, sólo quiero una toalla, déjame ir por una toalla- le decía él a la gatita. -Oye, lo lamento, lamento haberte ofrecido al halcón, lo lamento- seguía él hablando con el gato.

Por su parte, Sakura estaba en el walk-in clóset y se empezaba a quitar su ropa, y vaya que la pelirrosa tenía un cuerpo envidiable para muchas mujeres; Sasuke ya estaba harto que Salad no lo dejara pasar, así que agarró la secadora y se la prendió, espantando al animalito que salió huyendo de ahí.

Sakura ahora estaba completamente desnuda, pues con eso de la fiesta y la pelea con su papá se le olvidó que Sasuke se encontraba con ella y pensaba que estaba sola en su habitación, lo único que se puso fue una toalla a su alrededor y se dispuso a salir para tomarse un baño.

Sasuke daba un baile de victoria, pues ya había podido espantar al gato cuando en eso recordó por lo que realmente iba: la toalla. Así que se lanzó corriendo por ella, pero al hacerlo chocó con una Sakura en paños menores, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo alfombrado. Cuando Sasuke y Sakura voltearon a verse sus rostros, los dos gritaron del susto.

-¡No, no puede ser!- gritaba frustrado Sasuke.

-¿Pero qué haces sin ropa y mojado?- gritaba enojada Sakura.

-Ay, ¿por qué estás en toalla?- y diciendo esto él, los dos voltearon a sus lados contrarios para no verse y empezaron a levantarse.

-¡No mires, no me mires!- le exigía Sakura mientras retrocedía hacia atrás dirigiéndose a la cama, ahí pudo observar que había una cobija y la usó para cubrirse, mientras Sasuke tomó una toalla que estaba en el armario y se la puso de inmediato cubriendo su parte varonil, dejando sólo su perfecto tórax al descubierto.- ¡Ahora sí, explícate Sasuke!- le gritaba la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué me explique? ¡Me acabo de bañar!- le hablaba del mismo modo él.- ¿Qué no me oíste, ni siquiera el agua de la ducha?

-No, estaba escuchando música y… qué estás haciendo en la habitación, tú apareciste de la nada, qué hacías.

-Yo no quise que, jamás quise… tu gata me atacó y… y… tuve que correr y me crucé contigo.

-¿Qué sucede con Salad?

-Es que ella, ella, maullaba y, y…- pero en eso Sakura puso atención a lo que sus ojos veían y pudo notar que Sasuke tenía bien marcado su abdomen y luego estaba mojado, más deleite para sus ojos, se quedó en estado de shock pues jamás imaginó que su jefe poseyera ese cuerpazo.

-¿Y, y, qué más?- le preguntó Sakura saliendo de su trance.

-Que tu gato hizo que… ¡ay! Ya olvídalo, vete a dar un baño, apestas- le dijo enojado Sasuke para evitar cualquier sospecha de que él también se había quedado embobado viendo el perfecto cuerpo de su asistente.

-Ay, ya olvídalo, por cierto qué bonito tatuaje, ehh- le contestó de forma burlona ella y se metió al baño.

-¿¡Qué!? Yo no…- pero fue inútil, así que Sasuke empezó a aventarse contra la cama por haber pasado una vergüenza. Suficiente había tenido con sus nuevos amigos y ahora con Sakura semidesnuda empeoró la situación, definitivamente este no había sido su día.

Un rato después de haber pasado la embarazosa situación, Sasuke y Sakura estaban dispuestos ya a dormir, él estaba en la colchoneta y ella terminándose de acomodar en la cama, debido al frío que estaba haciendo decidieron prender la chimenea para calentar el lugar.

-Uy, desnuda- decía de forma traumática Sasuke.

-Puedes cambiar de tema- decía de forma cortante ella- Y a diferencia de ti, yo sí tenía toalla.

-Bueno ya. Y… qué sucede entre tú y tu padre.

-Ay, cómo lo siento, esa cuestión es algo personal.

-¿En serio? Tú dijiste que teníamos que saber todo sobre nosotros.

-No, sobre eso no.

-Y si nos preguntan.

-No sobre eso, Sasuke- decía molesta.- ¡Descansa!- diciendo esto, Sasuke se quedó callado, de hecho el ambiente estaba muy tenso, así que él decidió de nuevo romper el hielo.

-Sakura… me gusta el canal psíquico.

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañada ella.

-Y no para burlarme, no me parece gracioso, en realidad lo disfruto, amm… aprendí artes marciales en sexto grado… mi primer concierto de rock fue el de los Akatsuki _(jajaja lo sé, no se me ocurrió qué poner y ellos tienen nombre de estrellas de rock xD)_ , sé que muchos lo consideran como un grupo monstruoso que asusta, pero en realidad sus canciones muestran su esencia, su verdadero yo, y en realidad sufre… como yo- al decir eso, Sakura empezaba a ponerle más atención a las cosas, ya que realmente nunca se hubiera imaginado eso de su jefe. - Odio la comida dulce porque no me gusta la sensación empalagosa en mi lengua, así que prefiero la picante, me encanta toda la comida relacionada con los tomates… jamás he tocado un videojuego, aunque no lo creas, me gustan las comedias románticas porque siento que de una forma yo quiero encontrar esa persona que me haga sentir amado, feliz y que me consienta, y por lo mismo aunque no parezca yo… soy virgen. La razón es porque quiero esperarme para esa persona que me hará sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo, sé que te burlarás, pero no me importa, soy anticuado y qué…oh sí, lo olvidaba, sobre el tatuaje, son dragones y un cuervo; cumplí dieciséis cuando mis padres y mi hermano murieron trágicamente en un accidente y a ellos les encantaban los dragones y a mi hermano los cuervos… es tonto, je… sé que hay cosas, muchas cosas más, pero no se me ocurre otra ahora… amm… ¿estás ahí?- preguntaba Sasuke temiendo que Sakura se había dormido, pero en realidad era lo contrario, ella ahora empezaba a verlo de otra forma, sabiendo sus secretos más íntimos, ahora lo empezaba a comprender y ya no lo veía con rencor, sino con ternura.

-Sí, estoy aquí; ahora entiendo el porqué de muchas cosas- le respondió.-Por cierto, ¿en serio eres virgen?

-No puede ser, de todo lo que te dije eso fue lo que te grabaste.

-Jejeje, no, sólo juego, claro que escuché todo. Sólo que…no me burlo, en realidad me parece lindo eso de tu parte, realmente es increíble, creo que en todo este tiempo, te juzgué mal y para serte honesta… yo…también me estoy guardando- cuando Sasuke escuchó eso, sintió una enorme alegría que no se explicaba el porqué, pero la sintió.- Y quiénes son Akas… Akashi… Akazuki…

-¿Akatsuki?

-Sí, ellos.

-Es un grupo de rock de los años 80, muy revolucionario por cierto. Sus conciertos eran muy teatrales.

-Oh, creo que sí los he visto, son algo tétricos para mi gusto.

-Sakura.

-¿Sí?

-No lo vayas a tomar mal, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien.

-Sakura, tú eres una mujer muy, muy atractivamente hermosa- dijo Sasuke con algo de sonrojo, haciendo que ella sonriera y se sonrojara por el comentario.

-Gracias Sasuke, creo que es lo más lindo que me has dicho hasta ahora.

-Yo… de nada.- dijo apenado él- Igual, quiero agradecerte por lo que estás haciendo por mí, nadie jamás había hecho algo así, estás arriesgando todo por un don nadie. La verdad, nunca dejaré de agradecerte, en especial después de cómo te he tratado. Realmente eres maravillosa. Recuérdame darte un aumento cuando volvamos a Nueva York.

-Oh, jaja, pero claro que lo haré, Sasuke-kun.

-Sasuke-kun, eso sí es nuevo- decía con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja, descuida, tengo una lista de apodos para ti.

-Me muero por saber.

-En fin… No te preocupes Sasuke, para eso somos los socios, ¿no? Además, no eres un don nadie, recuerda que eres mi prometido- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa haciendo que Sasuke también sonriera de forma muy sincera esta vez. – En fin, mañana será otro día, así que buenas noches- le dijo ella.

-¡Descansa!- y diciendo esto el pelinegro, ambos decidieron entrar en el mundo de los sueños.

 **N/A: Bien, aquí otro capítulo más…. Sasuke virgen, jajajaj, lo sé, quise darle algo de sinceridad a su personaje, ya que supuestamente Sasuke nunca se había interesado en esas cosas más que su venganza xD. Gracias por estar leyendo esta historia, en especial:**

 **Ana-Gami: este fue el capítulo de los pervertidos…ah, perdón desnudos xD**

 **Angelique Li Cullen: qué bueno que te hizo reír xD**

 **Nekatniss: de nada linda n_n, gracias a ti por leer mis historias.**

 **Cinlayj2: sí, jaja, el gatito fue un plus ;)**

 **Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	6. Una innegable petición

**UNA INNEGABLE PETICIÓN**

Ya había amanecido en Konoha y los rayos de sol empezaban a entrar por la ventana haciendo que Sakura empezara a abrir los ojos lentamente, se estaba incorporando cuando en eso alguien empezó a tocar la puerta.

-Tock, tock, servicio al cuarto, traje el desayuno para los novios- dijo Mebuki alegremente, así que antes de que abriera la puerta, Sakura le dijo a Sasuke que se metiera en la cama y escondiera la colchoneta para así simular que realmente estaban durmiendo juntos; ya una vez los dos acorrucados, le dijeron a Mebuki que pasara.

-Hola, hola, buenos días tortolitos- decía la señora mientras entraba con la bandeja del desayuno.

-¡Buenos días, mamá!

-Ay, señora Haruno, no debió molestarse.

-Ay, Sasuke, ya eres parte de la familia, no es ninguna molestia, y recuerda, sólo dime Mebuki.

-Hola, ¿cabe otro más?- dijo Kizashi mientras entraba al cuarto.

-Ay no, papá, ahorita es muy temprano para una reunión familiar, ¿no crees?- dijo Sakura.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Si vine es porque quiero decirles algo que tu madre y yo acordamos, y en verdad creo que es una buena y estupenda idea. Eh, pues verán, quiero preguntarles, no mejor dicho, decirles que quiero, queremos que ustedes se…

-¡Queremos que se casen aquí mañana!- dijo emocionada Mebuki interrumpiendo a su esposo y dejando boquiabiertos a los ''novios''.

-¿Qué, qué?- decía riendo de forma nerviosa Sakura.

-Mmmmmm- sólo eso podía decir Sasuke.

-Bueno se casarán algún día de todas formas, ¿no? Así que por qué no se casan aquí, así estaremos toda la familia junta, en especial la abuela Chiyo.- Decía la Sra. Haruno.

-Oh, no, no, no… es el cumpleaños de la abuela- decía Sasuke tratando de excusarse.

-Sí, es el cumpleaños de mi abuela, no podríamos hacerle eso, es su día- decía la ojiverde igual tratando de librarse de eso.

-Pero ya tuve 89 fiestas de cumpleaños, no necesito otra- decía Chiyo mientras entraba también al cuarto, haciendo ahora sí que los ''novios'' no pudieran librarse.

-¡Ay, abuela!- decía Sakura con algo de pena.

-Por favor, sería un sueño hecho realidad, ya que yo quiero estar presente en la boda de mi nieta, y qué mejor regalo sería eso- decía Chiyo de una forma tan especial que cómo negarse ante esa petición, pero aun así, ellos dudaban.- Así que, ¿sí lo harán?

-¡Ahhhh!- decían los dos de forma dudosa.

-¿Antes de que muera?- dijo la abuelita con una cara de tristeza.

-¡Sí, de acuerdo!- se apresuraron los dos a contestar ya que no negarían la última petición de ella.

-¡Ay, muchas gracias!- decía emocionada Chiyo.

-No se preocupen, dejen en nuestras manos todo y se casarán como nosotros, en el jardín- decía feliz Mebuki mientras sostenía la mano de su esposo.

-En la familia Haruno es una tradición- decía Chiyo.

-Ah, bueno, sí, perfecto- decía fingiendo emoción Sakura-, yo siempre quise casarme en un jardín que estuviera en una mansión, qué hermoso- fingía la pelirrosa, aunque realmente no del todo mentía.

-Sí, yo igual- le contestaba Sasuke.

-Es una señal, una señal del universo de que deben de estar juntos exclamaba Chiyo.- ¡Oh! Hay que dar gracias en serio, hay que dar gracias- decía ella mientras se alejaba de la habitación.

-Bueno, yo también los dejo, pero es que es muy emocionante- gritaba Mebuki.

-Cariño, ya déjalos, al rato platicaremos con ellos- le decía Kizashi mientras se encaminaba con su esposa a la salida de la habitación.

-Sí, bueno, los estaremos esperando, adiós.- y diciendo esto Mebuki, cerró la puerta para así dejar al fin solos a los ''prometidos''.

-¡No puede ser, no puede ser!- decía Sakura de forma alarmada.

-¿Qué, qué sucede?

-Cuando mi mamá se entere de esto, le voy a destrozar su corazón, y mi abuela, mi abuela le dará un infarto y mi padre… yo, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

-Ella no se enterará, nadie lo sabrá, tranquila.

-¡Ay, Sasuke!- decía desesperada Sakura mientras ponía su rostro en sus manos.

-Relájate ok, ya verás que todo saldrá bien- en eso Sasuke empezaba a darle masaje a los hombros de la pelirrosa, cosa que ella empezó a relajarse- Tú tranquila, además no es como si esto durara para siempre, una vez casados nos divorciaremos y ya verás que todo saldrá bien- decía Sasuke tranquilamente mientras seguía masajeando a Sakura.

-Mmm…ajá- decía ella mientras disfrutaba del masaje.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaba curioso Sasuke, ya que veía muy relajada a la pelirrosa.

-Sí, muy bien, realmente tienes un don con eso- decía ella, pero en eso los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y el ambiente se puso muy tenso.

-Ah, creo que iré a preparar café- dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba rápido de la cama.

-Sí, y yo iré a bañarme. Bueno, nos vemos allá abajo- decía Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de haber desayunado con la ''familia'' y haberse arreglado, Sasuke fue a dar un paseo en una de las bicicletas de Sakura, se adentró al bosque que rodeaba la mansión Haruno con el fin de despejar su mente. Había llegado a un lugar tranquilo cuando en eso escuchó unos tambores, así que empezó a seguir la música y dio con la señora Chiyo, quien efectuaba una danza y estaba vestida con ropa ceremonial nativa, también decía palabras extrañas para él. Sasuke no sabía si acercarse o alejarse, pero antes de que decidiera qué hacer, Chiyo lo llamó.

-Ven aquí, Sasuke.

-¿Eh?

-Ven aquí conmigo, anda- le hacía señas para que bajara hacia donde ella estaba, así que él bajó.

-Veo que eres muy curioso.

-Ahh no, no tan curioso, yo sólo…

-Estoy dando gracias a la Madre Tierra.

-Ah, interesante, yo… no sé si pueda porque yo…

-Claro que sí, mira a tu alrededor Sasuke, la Tierra nos proporcionó todo esto, así como los unió a ti y a Sakura para que estén juntos.

-Ahh, sí, je.

-Ven, hay que dar gracias y rogar para que sean abundantemente fértiles- decía ella con sus manos elevadas al cielo, cosa que cuando dijo eso, Sasuke casi se cae.

-Ahh, sí yo, eh… quisiera agradecerle desde aquí.

-Insisto- dijo Chiyo aventando algo al fuego y haciendo que éste creciera.

-De acuerdo, ahí voy- decía Sasuke mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaba su nueva ''abuela''.

-Sigue y aprende- diciendo esto, Chiyo empezó a hacer una especie de danza en la que consistía en abrir y cruzar los brazos, como una especie de vuelo de ave- Ihi, ioh, ihi, iho- así empezaba a decir, Sasuke sólo estaba viéndola.- ¡Vamos Sasuke! Siente el ritmo del tambor, así que canta.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué canto?

-Lo que sea, canta a los árboles, puedes usar las vocales, iii, ooo, uuu, eee.

-Iiiii, oooo, uuu, eeee- repetía el azabache cada movimiento y palabra que la excéntrica abuela hacía.

-Sí, sigue así, crea tu propio baile, canta al universo.

- _Universo, universo, sí, sí, la ventana, la pared, la pared, este baile me da sed_ \- empezaba a cantar Sasuke de una forma chistosa, ahora Chiyo era la que lo veía extrañada, pero se divertía viéndolo así _(y quién no haha, ni yo misma me lo imagino xD)_.

-¡Canta más fuerte!

- _La ventana, la pared, la pared, este baile me da sed-_ pero en eso Sasuke se tomó muy enserio lo que hacía que rápidamente cambió de ritmo y lo hizo uno más moderno, haciendo pasos de baile de los 80´s y bien entrado cantando, ahora Chiyo no podía seguirle el ritmo en el baile. En lo que él hacía su número musical, Sakura se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban, pero como él estaba bien concentrado, no la vio llegar.- _Sí, sigue mi ritmo, este baile me da sed, uy mueve el trasero, al compás de la canción, sí, uuu, menéalo, sí, uuu, sacúdelo, sacúdelo_ \- decía mientras movía de forma sensual su trasero, pero antes de que siguiera ''bailando'', Sakura interrumpió el momento.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó ella de forma divertida.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó Sasuke espantado, ya que nunca se imaginó que la pelirrosa lo estuviera viendo- Eh, pues, yo… es que tu abuela quería que cantara desde mi interior.

-Ohh, ya veo. ¿Y eso viene de tu corazón?- decía burlonamente su asistente.

-Es que va con el ritmo- decía apenado.

-Ajá… Mmm, tu teléfono llegó, iré a la tienda por él, ¿vienes?

-Ahh, sí, sí voy, adiós abuela, gracias por el baile.

-De nada, guapo. Anda, pásenla bien.

-Gracias abuela- decía Sasuke, quien sin querer, ya la estaba llamando como si fuera su propia familia.

- _¡Estás demente!_ \- decía Sakura tratando de imitar la forma en que cantaba su jefe.

-¡Ya cállate!- le decía él.

-Jajajajajajajaja.-se burlaba ella.

-¿Puedes callarte?

-Jajajajajaja, es que la forma en que movías tu bote, jajajaja, nunca lo imaginé de ti, jajajaja.

-¡Qué ya!- decía Sasuke más molesto, pero esta vez le dio un golpe a su hombro.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó Sakura, ya que él golpeaba muy fuerte.

-Y si mencionas de esto con alguien juro que haré que en ninguna editorial te contraten, y el trato que te daba se quedará corto con lo que te esperará si mencionas de esto con alguien, ¿oíste? Jamás de los jamases de los nunca jamases.

-Ya, ya está bien. No diré nada, lo juro.

-Más te vale.

-Sí… bueno, Sasuke-kun, vamos por tu celular.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-¿O prefieres que te llame Sr. Muevebotes?

-¡Sakura!

-Jajajaja, ya pues- decía Sakura burlándose de nuevo de su jefe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El editor y su asistente se encontraban en una tienda de la ciudad, que por cierto era de la cadena de negocios perteneciente a los Haruno, estaban ahí para recoger el nuevo celular de Sasuke, ya que el anterior se lo había llevado el halcón.

Sakura estaba viendo unas cosas cuando en eso alguien se acerca.

-¡Hola!- dijo Rock Lee.

-Ahhh, hola, jeje- decía incómodamente.

-¿Recuerdas esto? _Relax don´t do it_ \- decía Lee mientras empezaba a bailar de forma ''sexy'', según él.

-Sí, fabuloso, cómo olvidarlo- decía irónicamente ella.

-¿Sí te acuerdas?- decía emocionado.

-¡Vaya qué sí!- decía Sakura mientras se dirigía hacia donde Sasuke estaba.

-Le causaste una buena impresión a Lee- dijo Sasuke mientras leía su nombre en el gafete de éste.

-Sí y la parte en la que lloré fue realmente lo que nos unió- decía de forma sarcástica, Sakura.-Sí, bueno…oh, dato curioso de Sakura, me gustan estas papas para que lo sepas, amo con todo mi ser los chocolates y si algún día tienes un perfume que huela a chocolate te devoraría, pero dudo que eso llegue a pasar.

-Mmmm, qué edad tienes, ¿trece?- le decía él.

-Aquí tienes mi bella flor de cerezo- decía Lee mientras le entregaba el celular a Sakura.

-Ah, gracias- pero ella no pudo agarrar el celular, ya que Lee se lo quitaba, se lo daba, quitaba y daba, en fin un juego de niños que ella odiaba así que colmó su paciencia y rápidamente se lo quitó y molesta le dio las gracias, dejando a un confundido Rock Lee, ya que no le conocía el lado gruñón a la pelirrosa. Ella al salir de ahí, le entregó el celular a su jefe.

-No puede ser, tengo treinta y siete mensajes. Necesito una computadora, olvidé mi laptop en tu casa y no puedo esperar a llegar allá, ¿dónde hay una en estos momentos en esta ciudad?- Decía estresado Sasuke quien acababa de prender su nuevo celular y veía todas esas cosas.

-Ya tranquilo, te llevaré a un lugar.

…..

Habían entrado a un café internet en la ciudad, era un puesto pequeño con dos computadoras, pero servibles para lo que Sasuke necesitaba.

-Bien, sólo tienes que echar estas monedas, son 75 centavos de yen por cada media hora, ten aquí te las dejo- le decía Sakura mientras empezaba a ver por la ventana que Naruto iba caminando por ahí.

-¿Qué, pero cómo se pone esto?

-Bien, estaré afuera, diviértete.

-¡Sakura, Sakura!- pero ella no lo escuchó ya que ya se había retirado. -Bien, dijo que tengo que echar estas aquí, a ver. ¡Listo!- y cuando dijo eso, la computadora empezó a hacer un ruido muy extraño _(de esos que hacían las computadoras cuando apenas empezaba lo del internet, que parece ruido de teléfono xD)_ , Sasuke al principio se espantó, pero después de unos segundos dejó de hacerlo y él pudo entrar al navegador. Mientras se cargaba la página que buscaba, pudo observar que afuera se encontraban Sakura y Naruto, muy felizmente platicando, y al verlos así, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, a tal grado que empezaba a sentir cómo le hervía la sangre, pero a la vez sentía como si un cuchillo se le enterrara en el corazón y le dolía lo que veía, no sabía por qué, pero realmente le dolía.

….

Ya una vez terminado el asunto de la computadora, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban caminando por la plaza, iban muy callados hasta que él decidió romper el silencio.

-Así que… te dio gusto ver de nuevo a tu amigo Naruto - dijo Sasuke con cierto recelo.

-¡Sí!- le respondía Sakura.

-Y se veía muy alegre hoy.

-Sí, así es, él siempre se ve alegre.

-Sí… Mmm… debe ser algo muy lindo verse de nuevo y conversar.

-La verdad me gusta mucho platicar con él, sí, hablamos mucho.

-Sí, pude verlo- decía de forma incómoda Sasuke.

-Bueno, por qué tanta pregunta de eso, ¿qué acaso estás celoso?- preguntaba de forma burlona, ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Celoso? Pfff, ay por favor, sí como no.

-Entonces por qué tanta pregunta.

-Bueno pues… ¿qué no puedo preguntar? Tengo que saber de Naruto también por si nos llegasen a preguntar eso en la entrevista, ¿no crees?

-Hmmm… bueno, sólo porque tienes razón en eso ya no diré nada, aunque sí me sorprendió mucho tu insistencia.

-Ya mejor cambiemos de tema- decía algo molesto el ojinegro, pues en realidad sí estaba celoso.

-Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Pero por favor, no lo tomes a mal, no lo hago con la intención de burlarme.

-Está bien, qué quieres saber.

-Ayer cuando me confesaste cosas personales, hay una que realmente sigo sin comprender.

-Ay, por favor, ¿sigues con eso?

-¿Por qué eres virgen? Digo, no es que sea nada malo, al contrario, pero, o sea, tú un hombre rico, importante, exitoso, guapísimo y con un perfecto cuerpo y ese trase…- pero Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir así que decidió cambiar las palabras.-Ese, ese traje tan lindo que usas, jeje… Amm… lo que quiero decir, es que de todos los hombres que conozco, jamás creí que tú fueras un hombre de sentimientos.

-Bueno, existe una razón, pero… no, creo que será demasiado cursi para ti, te burlarás y entonces tendré que asesinarte por contártelo.

-¡Pruébame!- le decía ella muy segura.- Además, recuerda que ya no pueden haber más secretos entre nosotros, qué tal si el tal Kakashi nos pregunta y…

-Ay, de acuerdo, ya entendí. Bien… la razón por la cual me he guardado es porque… ay no sé, nunca le he dicho esto a nadie y…

-Ey, tranquilo, puedes confiar en mí- le sonreía Sakura de una forma sincera que Sasuke se perdió por un momento en sus ojos celestes.

-Bueno; cuando era niño, yo siempre veía cómo mi papá y mi mamá se llevaban estupendo, él era muy cariñoso con ella, la trataba como si fuera la reina del mundo, realmente se amaban. Él me dijo que cuando conociera a la chica indicada, sentiría que mi corazón ardería de amor y pasión por ella y que nada importaría con tal de estar a su lado y verla feliz, y que sentiría la necesidad de tratarla como una reina. Por eso, yo quería sentir eso que mi padre sentía por mamá, no quería desperdiciar mi verdadero momento con cualquiera que se atravesara. Al morir mis padres, lo único que quedó de ellos fueron sus recuerdos de ver cómo se amaban y eso es algo que yo quiero vivirlo. Claro, no te miento, sí he llegado a segunda base con muchas chicas, pero… nunca ha pasado más allá, siempre me detenía con la excusa de no llevar condón o me hacía el dormido, e incluso las embriagaba para que se quedaran dormidas y las ponía en mi cama y así cuando amaneciera pensaran que me había acostado con ellas, pero jamás lo he hecho- decía Sasuke con mucha honestidad y sentía como si su alma se liberara. Sakura sólo analizaba toda la información que él le dio, ya que nunca se hubiera imaginado que Sasuke Uchiha fuera un caballero y menos aún, que creyera en el amor verdadero.

-¡Wow!- decía dando un largo suspiro la pelirrosa.- Realmente eres otro, uno muy diferente al que yo creía haber conocido. Y te soy sincera, pienso que lo que haces es muy romántico y bonito, ojalá los demás hombres pensaran como tú también. Y qué bello que uses el ejemplo de tus padres para tu vida.

-Gracias Sakura, en verdad gracias por escucharme.

-Descuida.

-Por cierto, ya que estamos hablando honestamente. Acaso tú y Naruto, ehh… pues ya sabes, lo…

-¿Lo hicimos?

-Ehhh… ¿sí?

-No, nunca lo llegamos a hacer. De hecho, el día que yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, que incluso le hice una velada romántica, fue el día que le pedí que se fugara conmigo a Nueva York, pero no todo salió como planeé así que… nunca pudimos hacerlo. Al igual que tú, llegué a segunda base un par de veces pero, nunca más allá. Yo creía que él era el indicado, pero me equivoqué. Él no quería un compromiso serio en aquel entonces y yo no podía seguirlo esperando. Así que decidimos terminar. Ahora somos muy buenos amigos, eso sí, y creo que ahora ya él está listo para una relación formal, pero ya no conmigo.

Sasuke por una extraña razón se sentía aliviado al escuchar que su asistente nunca llegó a nada más con su ex, realmente no entendía qué es lo que sentía por Sakura, pero de algo sí estaba seguro, y era que estos últimos días al estar junto a ella, hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

-Sakura.

-¿Sí?

-Sakura… yo, quiero decirte que…

-Ay, aquí están, los hemos buscado por todas partes- decía Mebuki interrumpiendo a Sasuke.

-Creo que te vamos a robar, jovencita- decía Chiyo.

-Ahh, no, no voy a seguir con…

-No, descuida, no hay bailarines ni cánticos en el bosque de por medio- le respondía su abuela.

-Ohh, jeje, bueno yo…

-Anda vamos- y diciendo esto Chiyo, las dos mujeres tomaron a Sakura del brazo para llevarla a un lugar.

-Tú no, cosas de mujeres- le decía Mebuki a su ''yerno'', quien las observaba cómo se alejaban poco a poco, las miraba con una sonrisa y veía cómo Sakura estaba con cara de susto, eso le causaba gracia, ya que su madre y su abuela eran una bomba cuando llegaban a juntarse, así que estaba ahí preguntándose qué es lo que irían a hacer con su prometida. Pero en eso Sasuke se percató que pensó para sí de Sakura como su prometida, realmente esto de fingir se lo estaba tomando muy enserio, a tal grado de que realmente empezaba a sentir algo por la pelirrosa, algo más que una relación de jefe-asistente.

-Creo que realmente me estoy enamorando de ti, Sakura Haruno- dijo para sí mismo.- Sasuke Uchiha, ¿pero en qué lío te metiste?- se regañaba así mismo él mientras se dirigía a un árbol para poder descansar un rato y despejar su mente.

 **N/A: Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn…. Jajaja qué les pareció? Nuestro Sasuke ya se está enamorando** **…. Y veo que ya tengo más lectores, yey, eso me emociona jajaja…**

 **Gabi: Qué bueno que te guste esta historia, y sí jaja, a mí también me pareció romántico lo de Sasuke y ahora aquí expliqué el porqué.**

 **Nekatniss: espero que también este capítulo te haya gustado**

 **Ana-Gami: sí, yo tmb es el primero que leo y hago que Sasuke Uchiha es virgen xD… pero según el creador, osea, Kishimoto, dijo que Sasuke nunca fue de los que andaban ahí de mujeriegos, por eso con Sakura fue todo diferente je, y quise darle ese toque especial n_n**

 **Cinlayj2: yo también amo el sasusaku y se me hizo tierno n_n**


	7. Dudas

**DUDAS**

Sakura se encontraba con su madre y abuela en una tienda de vestidos de novias. Había muchos de éstos, algunos muy lujosos y otros más sencillos, pero todos muy bonitos.

-Veo que te llamaron la atención los vestidos, Sakura- dijo Mebuki que la miraba con ternura.

-Sí, son muy hermosos.

-¿Verdad? Esos son diseños M&C.

-¿M&C?

-Sí, Mebuki y Chiyo, es una abreviatura; bueno, yo diseño junto con tu abuela, ya que la casa de novias es de ella y…

-Veo que están hablando de mí- decía Chiyo que se acercaba a ellas con una cajita de costura.

-Sí, le platicaba a Sakura de que esta casa de novias te pertenece.

-Así es, ha estado abierta desde 1929, era de mi madre y ella me la heredó. La cerré por muchos años, de hecho a ti te tocó verla desde que eras un bebé sólo que no recuerdas, pero hace tres años que la volví a abrir y ha sido un éxito. Ahora ven linda, que te tomaré medidas.

-¿Medidas? ¿De qué o qué?- preguntaba Sakura confundida.

-Para el vestido, necesito encontrar el exacto de tu talla para ti.

-Pero, no te tienes que molestar, con un simple vestido blanco puedo ir y…

-Nada de peros, es algo que yo te quiero dar y punto.

-Sí hija, no la contradigas- reía Mebuki.

-Pues entonces, muchas gracias abuela.

-Veo que tienes una perfecta figura de reloj de arena, ahora veo porque traes embobado a tu jefe, jajaja- decía Chiyo quien medía a su nieta.

-Es cierto Sakura, tienes un bonito cuerpo, quien diría que mi niña ya es toda una mujer- dijo Mebuki, haciendo que su hija se sonrojara.

-Bueno, no en balde como sanamente y voy al gimnasio, jeje.

-Mmm…. Creo que en esta área encontraremos el vestido para ti, ven. -Le decía Chiyo mientras llevaba a la pelirrosa a explorar la tienda para encontrar el vestido perfecto.

Después de un buen rato de pruebas, al fin Sakura había encontrado uno: era un vestido corte imperio, strapless, de un hermoso encaje y el vestido era color ívory, algo sencillo, pero hermoso, justo como le gustaban a ella.

-Vaya hija, te ves hermosa- decía Mebuki con ojos ilusionados, pero al mismo tiempo le salían lágrimas.

-Ay Mebuki, no te pongas sentimental- le decía su madre.

-Lo siento, es que el sólo hecho de pensar que mi amada hija encontró al hombre de su vida, hace que llore de felicidad.- decía emotiva, a lo que Sakura sólo la miraba con ternura y sentimiento, ya que se empezaba a sentir mal por la mentira que estaba viviendo con Sasuke y porque cuando se divorciaran, de seguro su mamá iba a sufrir.

-Ay hija, ya tranquila, mejor vete al sillón a descansar un rato y secarte esas lágrimas.

-Sí mamá- decía Mebuki que se retiraba a sentarse.

-Y bien Sakura, sólo falta un último toque-en eso Chiyo se retiraba hacia una mesita donde estaba un alhajero, de ahí sacó un hermoso collar con un dije que era en forma de flor de cerezo _(el que le dio el papá de Sakura a ella en un episodio de relleno)_ \- ten, esto faltaba- decía mientras le colocaba el collar a ella- Ha estado en mi familia por 150 años.

-¿Qué? Pero abuela, yo no podría…

-Ey, aún no he acabado- le regañó por no dejarla terminar aún.- Mi tátara abuelo le dio este collar a mi tátara abuela como prueba de amor, si vieras todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos.

-Y cómo fue que lo lograron- preguntó la ojiverde con curiosidad.

-Ella era fuerte, luchona, no aceptaba un no, justo como tú… quiero que lo conserves- le dijo sonriendo Chiyo a su nieta.

-No, es un tesoro tuyo, yo no podría…

-No acepto un no por respuesta, además, mañana serás una nueva persona y serás una Uchiha ahora, por eso quiero dártelo, es mi regalo de bodas- decía la abuela con una ilusión que a Sakura se le empezaban a salir unas lágrimas, pero no quería mostrarse vulnerable ante esa situación, ya que realmente sí quería llorar, pero no por la emoción, sino por el daño que causaría en un futuro a su propia familia.

-Yo….yo…- decía tartamudeando, ya que estaban a punto de salírsele unas lágrimas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntaba su abuela.

-Sí, es que yo quiero decir que… quiero decir que… que yo… gracias, es un hermoso regalo, lo atesoraré- dijo Sakura, ya que no pudo decir la verdad, y Chiyo al escucharla sólo le sonrío.

-De nada, linda. Ahora cámbiate para que te aliste el vestido para mañana.

-Ah, sí- y diciendo esto, Sakura se fue al probador para quitarse el vestido para ponerse su ropa de nuevo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rato después se podía observar a Sasuke quien estaba lanzando piedras al pequeño lago que tenían en el jardín de la mansión Haruno. Sakura acababa de llegar a su casa, pero al ver a su jefe, vio que estaba molesto, así que decidió acercarse para ver qué pasaba.

-¿Ey, estás bien?

-Tú qué crees- le decía enfadado él.

-Bueno, bueno, relájate. A ver, respira hondo, cuenta hasta tres, y ahora sí, dime qué te sucede.

-Nada, es sólo que…lo extraño.

-¿Extrañas, qué extrañas?

-Tener una familia. Perdí a mis padres y hermano a mis dieciséis años, así que ya no me acordaba qué se sentía que alguien te acompañara a ir de compras, que te regalaran algo, que te abrazaran y te dijeran que te aman- decía gritando Sasuke de una forma de desesperación casi a punto de llorar, Sakura sólo lo veía- Y, y ya no sé si pueda seguir con esto, estoy arruinando todo.

-No lo estás arruinando, mientras no se enteren, todo estará bien.

-Ese es el punto, ya no quiero seguir así; tu familia te ama, ¿lo sabes?

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Sí lo sabes? Pronto lo descubrirán.

-No, no lo harán.

-Sí, lo harán, y cuando lo sepan a tu apreciable abuela le dará un infarto y morirá y yo me sentiré culpable, y no podría cargar eso en mi conciencia y…

-Sasuke, Sasuke, tranquilo por favor, nada de eso ocurrirá.

-Es que yo…yo ya no puedo seguir así, no quiero seguirles mintiendo, tu familia es tan buena y…- pero en eso, ocurrió algo que Sakura jamás pensó: ver a Sasuke Uchiha, su diabólico jefe llorar. En un tiempo atrás ella hubiera aprovechado para grabarlo y chantajearlo, pero algo dentro de ella había cambiado y en vez de eso, ahora sentía tristeza por él y lo comprendía.- Yo… ya no puedo Sakura, extraño tener una familia y la tuya es maravillosa, me han hecho sentir amado, contento, y yo no quiero lastimarlos, de verdad no quiero.

-Ya, tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, verás que lograremos salir de esta sin lastimar a nadie, yo también los amo demasiado y no quiero que sufran- decía esto con ternura mientras lo empezaba a abrazar.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, verás que sí, ya shh, shh, tranquilo, aquí estoy- decía con dulzura en su voz ella, y poco a poco lo abrazaba más fuerte, dejando que Sasuke se desahogara en sus brazos. Igual ella de repente sacaba una que otra lágrima, pues recordaba que hace unos momentos su abuela le había regalado el collar, pero poco a poco se iban tranquilizando. Sasuke ya estaba más relajado ya que Sakura le empezaba a transmitir paz, y así estuvieron un buen rato abrazados.

Ya una vez que Sasuke hubo terminado de llorar, volteó a ver a su ''prometida''.

-Y ese collar, ¿es nuevo?

-Ah, sí, de hecho me lo acaba de heredar mi abuela. Es una flor de cerezo, curioso ya que mi nombre eso significa.

-Es muy hermoso.

-Sí, ¿verdad?

-Hermoso, así como tus ojos- le dijo él provocando que Sakura sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿Eh?- dijo ella de forma muy sorprendida.

-En todo este tiempo que llevas trabajando para mí, nunca me había percatado que tus ojos son como dos jades, deslumbrantes y hermosos- le decía él con un tono enamorado, provocando que la pelirrosa se pusiera roja como un tomate.

-Sasuke, qué cosas dices, je- decía ella muy sonrojada.

-Sakura.

-¿Sí, Sasuke?-preguntaba ella de forma soñadora.

-Sólo quiero darte las gracias, creo que no te he agradecido por el riesgo que tomaste, sé que fue muy difícil para ti, y más cuando no te he tratado como debes- le dijo él de forma sincera.- De verdad muchas gracias, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí si no te tuviera en estos momentos a mí lado. Eres la persona más leal, desinteresada y valiente que he conocido, la verdad no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti- decía algo sonrojado haciendo que la pelirrosa sintiera que volaba por las nubes.

-No, no tienes que agradecerme, je. Es un placer para mí ayudarte- dijo algo sonrojada, ya que Sasuke se había abierto con ella, más a parte él realmente se veía extremadamente guapo con los pocos rayos de sol que se reflejaban en él, pues estaba a punto de oscurecer y se estaba viendo la puesta de sol.-

\- Sakura yo…

-¿Sí?

-Quiero decirte que…- decía Sasuke mientras se empezaba a acercar al rostro de ella.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- preguntaba con ternura ella, quien también se empezaba a acercar a él.

-Quiero decirte que… creo que yo…te a…- pero justo antes de poder darle un beso, ya que estaban a unos cuántos centímetros de sus respectivas bocas y con los ojos cerrados para esperarlo, Salad les maulló– Ah, este… creo que tú deberías meterte a la casa, es más, deberíamos meternos a la casa, ya oscureció- le arregló el último comentario Sasuke, al despertarse del trance en el que estaba.

-Ahh, sí, je, ya mejor vámonos- igual dijo ella tratando de excusarse de que estuvo a punto de besarse con su jefe.

Así que los dos se dispusieron a caminar hacia la casa, ya estaban a punto de entrar cuando de pronto, Kizashi abre la puerta.

-Qué bueno que ya regresaron, necesito hablar con ustedes de algo de suma importancia- dijo Kizashi de forma muy seria, dejando a Sasuke y Sakura pensando en qué era aquello que les diría.

 **N/A: Waaaa chan, chan, channnnnnnnn (inserte aquí al changuito de los CROODS jajaja) qué será lo que Kizashi les dirá que está taaan serio? No se lo pierdan en el siguiente capítulo, ya casi llegando al final y todo gracias a ustedes bellos lectores… por cierto agréguenme a mi fb…. Para poder chatear con uds…. Me encuentran como Mariel Garmú…. Tengo una foto de perfil al estilo francesa (literlamente, estoy frente a la torre Eiffel xD)**

 **Cinlayj2: aquí Sasuke ya estuvo a punto de decirle a Sakura que la amaba.**

 **Nekatniss: gracias por tus bellos reviews, qué bueno que te guste la historia.**

 **Ana-Gami: jeje, sí siempre ponen a nuestro Sasuke en otro estima, pero quise dejarle su aire inocente… bueno entre comillas jaja, pero quise que fuera un chapado a la antigua n_n**

 **Y a los demás que han estado agregando a sus favoritos, mil gracias!**


	8. Plan al descubierto

**PLAN AL DESCUBIERTO**

 ***** _En el capítulo anterior:_

 _-Quiero decirte que… creo que yo…te a…- pero justo antes de poder darle un beso, ya que estaban a unos cuántos centímetros de sus respectivas bocas y con los ojos cerrados para esperarlo, Salad les maulló – Ah, este… creo que tú deberías meterte a la casa, es más, deberíamos meternos a la casa, ya oscureció- le arregló el último comentario Sasuke al despertarse del trance en el que estaba._

 _-Ahh, sí, je, ya mejor vámonos- igual dijo ella tratando de excusarse de que estuvo a punto de besarse con su jefe._

 _Así que los dos se dispusieron a caminar hacia la casa, ya estaban a punto de entrar, cuando de pronto, Kizashi abre la puerta._

 _-Qué bueno que ya regresaron, necesito hablar con ustedes de algo de suma importancia- dijo Kizashi de forma muy seria, dejando a Sasuke y Sakura pensando en qué era aquello que les diría_

 _*Continúa el capítulo:_

-Y qué es lo que quieres decirnos papá- le contestó Sakura.

-Ya lo verán. Por cierto, tu madre nunca tiene que enterarse de esto- dijo Kizashi dejando aún más desconcertados a los jóvenes.

-Esta parte de la casa no la conozco- dijo Sasuke al momento de entrar.

-Es el taller de mi papá, a lo que me pregunto, qué estamos haciendo aquí.

-¿Por qué no le preguntan a él?- decía Kizashi mientras señalaba a un hombre que se acercaba a ellos.

\- ¡Hola, joven Sasuke Uchiha! Cuánto tiempo sin vernos- decía con algo de sarcasmo el hombre.

-¡Kakashi Hatake!- decía sorprendido, Sasuke.

-¿Qué hace él aquí, papá?- preguntaba molesta, Sakura.

-Recibí una llamada de este hombre ayer en la tarde y me dijo que si estabas mintiendo sobre tu supuesta boda, irías a la cárcel, por eso le dije que viniera.

-Así que después de varias horas de vuelo y de haberme recibido bien, tu padre y yo hicimos un trato, que por cierto expirará en los próximos 20 segundos, así que aquí va: Tú dirás que todo fue un engaño explicándolo en una carta y así te evitarás el irte a prisión, y él me acompañará de regreso a Nueva York para recoger sus pertenencias y posterior regresar a su país, es decir aquí… para siempre- dijo Kakashi con una seriedad que intimidaba.

-Acepta el trato- le ordenaba su papá.

-No lo creo.

-No seas tonta, hija.

-Conozco y he trabajado con Sasuke por tres años, y hemos estado saliendo por seis meses porque nos enamoramos, por eso me propuso matrimonio y dije que sí, los veo en la boda- y diciendo esto Sakura, salió furiosa por la puerta junto con Sasuke, quien estaba muy preocupado, dejando a su padre molesto y a Kakashi perplejo.

-Am... Por cierto. ¿Por qué tiene esa máscara?- preguntó Kizashi.

-Tengo gripa y muy severa, por cierto. Así que no querrá contagiarse.

-Ah, desde luego que no. Buena medida para prevenir contagios- decía algo confundido Kizashi al ver la extraña forma de vestirse del peliplateado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en ''su habitación'', los dos estaban muy estresados y con la llegada de Kakashi fue el boom para ellos. Sasuke estaba muy pensativo, pero decidió romper el silencio.

-Uff…amm… Sakura, ¿quieres, tú quieres hacerlo?- preguntaba él.

-No lo sé.

-Bueno, ammm… aprecio mucho lo que has hecho y creo que…

-¿Harías lo mismo por mí, no?- lo interrumpió.

-Yo...sí, sí lo haría- decía Sasuker de una forma muy sincera a lo que la pelirrosa le sonrío. -Oh, y… dime si no es mucha molestia, qué fuiste a hacer con tu abuela y tu mamá.

-Oh, je… pues, fuimos a su tienda de novias y me regaló un vestido para la boda, muy hermoso, por cierto, que ella y mi madre hicieron. Otra de las cosas maravillosas que hace mi familia. Más a parte me contó la historia de cómo mis tátara abuelos se conocieron y… me regaló este hermoso collar que traigo puesto, que es un tesoro familiar y que obviamente ya habías notado- decía Sakura tratando de no llorar.

-Oh, ya veo… fue muy interesante y qué hermoso detalle el de tu abuela el darte ese collar y… y el vestido.

-Sí, ella piensa en todo.

-Sí.

-Amm… Sasuke, yo… hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Sí?

-Es que, bueno… sinceramente yo antes te consideraba como un ser tirano y cruel, sin sentimientos y… bueno, en cierto punto llegué a odiarte, pero, ahora que compartimos estos días juntos, te he conocido mejor y me arrepiento de haberte juzgado antes de conocerte, pero ahora puedo decir que eres una persona maravillosa y que te admiro porque tú no te rindes fácilmente- decía Sakura con una sinceridad que hizo que Sasuke se sonrojara por ello, además porque ella ya estaba sentada a su lado, muy a su lado.

-Gracias por tu honestidad. Yo también te admiro porque eres una mujer luchona y no conformista, tú teniendo todo aquí lo dejaste para seguir tu sueño, que por cierto gracias a mí no se ha logrado, pero eso va a cambiar, lo prometo.

-Sasuke- decía la pelirrosa mirándolo fijamente y con una bella sonrisa que hacía al ojinegro derretirse.

\- Es lo justo, has hecho mucho por mí… Amm, Sakura yo…yo… bueno, creo que es todo.

-¿Seguro? Qué más quieres decirme, Uchiha.- preguntaba ella de forma algo coqueta.

-Pues, que ahora que te conozco mejor, creo que realmente yo...- decía Sasuke quien se acercaba peligrosamente a la boca de Sakura- yo, yo te…

-Espero que estén visibles, jaja- decía Chiyo entrando al cuarto interrumpiendo de nuevo al par de tórtolos- Oh, perdón, ¿los interrumpí en un momento íntimo? Jajaja picarones, pero ya tendrán mucho tiempo para eso en su luna de miel.

-¡Abuela!- decía Sakura de forma avergonzada.

-Tú te tienes que venir conmigo, ya que mañana es el gran día y tenemos que hacer muchos arreglos, y es tradición que tienes que dejar sola a la novia, así que a moverse muchachito- le decía Chiyo a Sasuke.

-Abuela Chiyo, yo…

-Nada de peros, te estaré esperando en la sala, ya despídete de tu novia, tienes un minuto- y diciendo esto, Chiyo empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron solos de nuevo, callados y avergonzados por los comentarios de la abuela, pero esta vez fue Sakura la que rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, tú… tienes que bajarte con ella, ya que si no lo haces pronto ella…

-Volverá, sí.

-Entonces, ¿te veo en la mañana?

-Sí, ahí estaré. ¡Buenas noches, Sakura!

-Buenas noches, Sasuke- y diciendo esto, el pelinegro salió, dejando a una Sakura muy angustiada, pensando en qué será de ella con todos estos problemas que le sucedían y con la llegada de Kakashi, más nerviosa la ponían. Pero ahora su mayor problema era que se había enamorado realmente de Sasuke.

-Hubiera sido más fácil si no me hubiera fijado en ese engreído de Sasuke Uchiha, pero no pude evitarlo, es taaan guapo, tiene unos ojos hermosos y su sonrisa ¡arghh! Es lo que me mata, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio por haberme enamorado de él- decía llorando Sakura mientras abrazaba fuertemente su almohada para después del llanto, caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era el día esperado por todos: la boda. Los invitados estaban llegando al jardín que pertenecía a la familia Haruno que se encontraba en su mansión. Sasuke vestía un elegante smoking y si era guapo, vestido así derretía a cualquier mujer, se encontraba en el altar esperando a su ''futura esposa''; todos estaban muy felices, claro, a excepción de Kakashi quien lo miraba como si fuera un criminal, pero a Sasuke no le importaba. En eso, la música empezó a sonar. Sasuke volteó hacia la entrada y pudo observar a Sakura quien entraba de forma elegante vistiendo un vestido hermoso y haciendo que ella realmente luciera radiante y bellísima, dejando a un embobado Sasuke, pero él pudo notar que a diferencia de todas las novias que estarían felices, ella estaba preocupada. Iba acompañada de su padre para ser entregada en el altar, y una vez llegada ahí, empezó la ceremonia. ( _Sé que en Japón son distintas las ceremonias, pero quise hacerla tipo occidental)._

-Por favor, pueden sentarse- dijo Rock Lee, y sí, él también era un sacerdote.

-¿Lee? Vaya, estás lleno de sorpresas ¡Sacerdote!- decía sorprendida Sakura.

-Hola, mi amor- decía sonriéndole él a Sakura.-Estamos hoy aquí reunidos, para dar gracias- gritaba Rock Lee de forma emocionada, haciendo que a Sakura casi se le rompiera el tímpano- y celebrar la vida en uno de sus mejores momentos, dando gracias también a la belleza, la honestidad y a la generosidad del verdadero amor de Sasuke y Sakura, de su familia y amigos, porque ellos les enseñaron a Sasuke y a Sakura a amar, así que lo correcto sería que su familia y amigos sean todo… Ah, mi amigo, ¿tienes una pregunta?- decía él ya que vio que Sasuke levantó su mano haciendo señal de pedir la palabra.

-Ah…no, yo, no- titubeaba él.

-¿Entonces por qué alzaste la mano?- le preguntaba Lee, haciendo que los invitados se empezarán a preguntar qué pasaba, y que Kizashi y Kakashi estuvieran atentos.

-Es que… no, no es una pregunta, pero hay algo que me gustaría decir.

-¡Sasuke!- le decía en voz baja la pelirrosa.

-¿No puede ser después?- preguntaba Lee.

-Ah…no, no- decía el pelinegro, haciendo que Sakura suspirara porque ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría, así que él volteó hacia el público para poderles hablar- ¡Hola!

-¡Hola!- le respondían los invitados.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir, yo ah… tengo algo importante que decir respecto a la boda, una confesión de hecho, jeje.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntaba la ojiverde.

-Yo vengo de Tokio, pero me fui a los dieciocho a Nueva York, según iba de paseo, pero en realidad me puse a trabajar aquí y me quedé a vivir… al expirar mi visa estuve a punto de ser deportado, y como no quise regresarme a mi país, ya que sinceramente me trae muy tristes recuerdos, obligué a Sakura a casarse conmigo- cuando dijo eso, la gente estaba boquiabierta, en especial Kakashi.

-Sasuke, basta- le decía en susurro la pelirrosa.

-Sakura siempre ha tenido una estupenda ética, ahora sé de quién lo aprendió- decía de forma honesta Sasuke mientras miraba a su familia- Durante tres años la he visto trabajar más duro que nadie más en nuestra compañía, y sabía que si la amenazaba con destruir su carrera ella haría… ella haría lo que yo le pidiera… Así que la tuve que extorsionar y venir aquí para mentirles a todos- decía con una voz algo quebradiza, ya que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar al ver a Chiyo y Mebuki con el corazón partido por sus engaños- y creí que sería sencillo mentir, pero no fue así… resulta que no es fácil arruinar la vida de alguien una vez que conoces lo maravillosa que es… tienen una hermosa familia- se dirigía Sasuke a los Haruno - no dejen que esto los separe; todo fue mi culpa.

-Sasuke- lo llamó Sakura, de una forma triste.

-Sakura, esto fue un negocio desde un principio y tú cumpliste con tu parte… pero el trato se canceló- dijo él quien empezaba a retirarse del altar- ¡Lo siento!- dijo mirando con tristeza a los Haruno y en eso empezó a caminar- A usted Sr. Hatake lo veo en el aeropuerto, lléveme de regreso a Nueva York para recoger mis cosas- decía de forma seria Sasuke a Kakashi, quien se encontraba sentado en las bancas.

-Claro, ahí estaré- le dijo de forma algo burlona, cosa que molestó al pelinegro, así que decidió salir corriendo de ahí.

Todos los invitados estaban desconcertados, en especial Chiyo y Mebuki que aún no asimilaban lo que estaba sucediendo, y Sakura sólo estaba parada, pensando para sí misma si esto era como en realidad se sentía una novia a quien dejaron plantada en el altar.

 **N:A/ Bueno aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, ya supieron lo que Kizashi les quería decir….gracias por sus reviews y por los nuevos followers :3 ..y cómo la ven, Sasuke al fin se rindió y está listo para ser deportado y Sakura admitió que está enamorada de él… ¿pero qué pasará con él? ¿Sakura lo dejará ir o irá a impedir que se vaya?.. Pues no se pierdan el desenlace de esta historia…gracias por seguirme hasta ahora…valen oro mis queridos lectores…mil gracias! En especial a** **: Ana-Gami, krisesme25** **, , cinlayj2 y Nekatniss y Gabi que nunca dejan de escribirme, jejej, siempre me alegran mi día…y es enserio, por favor agréguenme en fb, pero para que los acepte mándenme un inbox diciendo quiénes son**


	9. La Propuesta

**LA PROPUESTA**

 **Hola a todos mis lectores, pues ya he llegado al capítulo final, sé que algunos no se esperaron ese final en el altar en el capítulo pasado, pero tranquilos, no coman ansias xD… aquí les va este desenlace de la historia, espero les guste :3**

-¿En qué estabas pensando?- decía molesta Mebuki a Sakura.

-Sakura, nos mentiste- le decía igualmente molesta Chiyo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento. Déjenme aclarar mi cabeza, ¿sí? Les prometo que les explicaré después- les decía Sakura de forma alterada mientras salía corriendo del jardín para dirigirse a su casa a despejar su mente. Llegando ahí se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con Sasuke, estaba molesta y confundida, sólo se movía de un lado para otro para saber qué haría cuando de pronto vio en la cama donde ella dormía que estaba el smoking de él, se acercó y vio que también había una nota con su nombre escrito encima de un bonche de hojas que parecía un libro, pero sin pasta, es decir, como si fuera un borrador. Tomó la nota y empezó a leerla: ''Tenías razón, este libro es especial, mentí porque pensé que te perdería como asistente, pero veo que tienes una extraordinaria intuición, me aseguraré de comprarlo antes de partir, te deseo una vida increíble. Te la mereces. Sasuke''

Sakura al terminar de leer la carta se quedó pensativa, pero no pudo continuar ya que Naruto entró al cuarto.

-Bueno, veo que fue una locura- decía él mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa.- Sabes que la gente siempre hablará de lo que pasó, ¿verdad?

-Sí- decía sin ánimo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…No, ah… Siento que… ¿sabes cuál es el problema?

-No- le respondió Naruto.

-Bueno te lo diré. El problema es que este hombre es un dolor de cabeza, ¿me entiendes? Primero tenía que irse, luego la boda falsa, quizá algo estresante, luego se fue y dejó esta nota porque no tiene la decencia ni la humanidad de hacerlo en mi cara. Tres años, tres años trabajé con este terrorista, jamás había dicho nada amable en su vida y un día se le hizo tan fácil escribir esta basura- al decir eso, Sakura dobló la nota y la tiró con mucha rabia.

-¡Sakura, Sakura!- le decía Naruto tratando de calmarla.

-¡Y claro que no importa porque existía un trato, shannaro!- gritaba enojada con unas cuántas lágrimas que se escurrían de sus ojos.

-¡Sakura!

-Lo siento, lo lamento. Es que él… me vuelve loca- decía ya más calmada, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Sí, jeje, ya lo noté… y, ¿shannaro? Jajaja, hace mucho que no te escuchaba decir eso.

-Yo… lo siento, me dejé llevar.

-Descuida-decía Naruto sonriéndole- Y, ¿te vuelve loca porque sí o te vuele loca porque te gusta?- y diciendo esto, Sakura volteó a ver a Naruto sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, vamos, Sakura. Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y por la forma en que te estás expresando de él, es porque te gusta muchísimo, pero más que gustara… lo amas, ¿no?

-Yo…- pero Sakura no podía seguir fingiendo, su amigo rubio realmente la conocía muy bien.- Se nota que prestas atención en todo lo que hago.

-Ya sabes, jeje, Naruto tiene sus tácticas- decía sonriéndole.

-Jajaja, ay Naruto, tú siempre dándome ánimo.

-Ahora mi pregunta es: ¿lo vas a dejar ir?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke se encontraba en el aeropuerto, estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos ya que realmente estaba triste, pero no iba a demostrarlo delante de Kakashi Hatake.

-Entonces Sr. Kakashi, ¿qué pasará?- le preguntó de manera fría.

-Pues, ahora que te vas voluntariamente todo se vuelve muy civilizado, en cuanto aterricemos en Nueva York tendrás veinticuatro horas para regresar aquí.

-Y qué pasará con mi casa.

-Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ello, usted sólo preocúpese por agarrar sus posesiones más valiosas y necesarias, de lo demás, nosotros lo haremos.

-Se nota que ya tiene experiencia en esto.

-Es mi trabajo, joven Uchiha- y diciendo esto Kakashi, él y Sasuke empezaban a recoger sus maletas, pues ya habían dado el anuncio de abordar el avión.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura llegaba al jardín de su casa, ya se había cambiado su vestido y estaba muy alterada, cosa que su madre lo notó.

-Sakura, Sakura, ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó.

-Quiero hablar con él- decía Sakura mientras seguí caminando.

-¿Y para qué quieres hacerlo?- Le decía su padre que le seguía su paso.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-¡Ya basta, ya basta!- gritaba molesta Chiyo.

-No, escúchame Sakura, claro que es mi asunto- le decía molesto Kizashi mientras tomaba del brazo a su hija.

-¡Dije que ya basta!- y cuando dijo esto más fuerte Chiyo, hizo un gesto de dolor y empezaba a caerse lentamente, a lo que Mebuki fue a ayudarla a sostenerla.

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Kizashi!- gritaba Mebuki haciendo que su esposo e hija voltearan y corrieran de inmediato a ayudar a Chiyo.

-¡Abuela!- decía Sakura.

-Sra. Chiyo, acuéstese- le decía Kizashi mientras la ayudaba a recostarse.

-Me dio un ataque- decía de forma débil, ella.

-Llamen a un doctor- decía preocupada su nieta.

Al rato se podían observar a los Haruno subiendo a una de las ambulancias, donde subieron a la abuela Chiyo quien estaba en la camilla siendo atendida por unos paramédicos, la iban a llevar al hospital de la ciudad. Ya dentro, todos estaban preocupados; en eso, Chiyo empezaba a despertarse y se quitó el respirador para poder ver a su yerno y su nieta.

-¡Sakura!- le dijo Kizashi.

-¡Tienen que parar de pelear!- les decía Chiyo mientras sostenía las manos de su nieta- Jamás estarán de acuerdo, pero… son familia- decía tristemente ella. - Prométeme que apoyarás a Sakura aunque no estés de acuerdo con ella, Kizashi- decía Chiyo a su yerno.

-Lo prometo- le decía él.

-Sakura, prométeme que trabajarás duro para ser parte de esta familia.

-Sí, lo haré… lo haré, abue.

-Entonces, ya puedo irme- y diciendo esto Chiyo, empezó a cerrar los ojos.

-¡Mamá!- le decía Mebuki.

-¡Abue!- decía Sakura con tristeza mientras todos estaban con la cabeza agachada, pero de pronto, vieron que Chiyo abrió sus ojos y se paró de la camilla como si nada.

-No, nadie vino por mí. Me siento como si nada, jeje. No tienes que llevarme al hospital, llévame al aeropuerto, ¿quieres?- le decía Chiyo al chofer.

-¡Ay abuela!- decía Sakura aliviada, pero a la vez algo molesta por el tremendo susto que ella le dio.

-¿Suegra, acaso fingió un ataque cardiaco? ¿Sí? ¡Por favor!- decía molesto Kizashi haciendo que su esposa se estuviera riendo por ello.

-Es que era la única forma en que los dos se callaran y fuéramos al aeropuerto.

-No estamos autorizados para ir ahí señora, ya que soy chofer que pertenezco al cuerpo de paramédicos y por lo tanto tengo que llegar al hospital- le decía el chofer.

-Shikamaru, no me hagas llamar a tu madre- decía Chiyo provocando un miedo en el mencionado.

-Por eso decía que vamos allá, tsk, qué problemática- le respondió él haciendo que Chiyo sonriera de la victoria que había obtenido.

-Ay, qué susto me diste- decía Sakura mientras agachaba su cabeza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke y Kakashi se encontraban en el avión que los llevaría a Nueva York.

-''Vuelo 1601, en cuanto esté en posición puede despegar''- decía una muchacha castaña de la misma edad que Sakura.

-Entendido Tenten- respondía el piloto

En ese instante, la ambulancia llegó al aeropuerto, en cuanto se estacionó el vehículo, Sakura salió disparada de ahí para dirigirse a la pista que se encontraba frente a la torre de control. Sacó su celular para marcarle a alguien, quien era la misma persona que estaba en la torre.

-Ah, aquí torre, qué se te ofrece- decía emocionada la joven al saber de quién era la llamada.

-Tenten, hola, soy Sakura.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Hola Sakura! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que viniste a Konoha, ya era hora de que…

-Ah Tenten, no quiero ser grosera, pero te hablo por una situación urgente.

-Oh, lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Escucha necesito pedirte un favor amiga, Sasuke va en ese avión que está a punto de despegar, necesito que lo detengas.

-Ah sí, oí que tu hombre se iba, ¿qué cosas no?

-¡Tenten! ¡Tienes que ayudarme con ese avión! ¡Hazlo!

-Sakura, no puedo hacerlo, ya está en posición, hubieras llegado antes y chance y sí…

-¡No, no, no, no, no, noooo! ¡No te vayas!- gritaba Sakura al avión que ya había despegado, ignorando a lo que su amiga le platicaba por teléfono.

-Ay, no, ya se fue- decía angustiada Chiyo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba Kizashi.

-Sasuke va en ese avión- le respondió Mebuki.

-Y ya no pudo decirle- dijo Chiyo.

-¿Decirle qué?- preguntó confundido el Sr. Haruno.

-Que lo ama, para que él le diga que también la ama.

-Sí, pero cómo es que…

-Si no la amara, no se hubiera ido- interrumpió Mebuki a su esposo.

-¡Claro!- decía Chiyo.

-Por qué soy el único que no entiende- decía más confundido Kizashi.

-¡Ay, ya!- decía molesta Mebuki al ver que su esposo era muy ingenuo en cosas de mujeres.

-¡Tenten, Tenten! ¡Abajo!- le hablaba por el celular Sakura a su amiga.

-¿Qué, abajo?- decía confundida Tenten, cuando en eso se asomó por la ventana de la torre y vio a Sakura ahí.- ¡Ah, ahí estás! Lo lamento, no podía hacer nada.

-Gracias Tenten- dijo ella con tristeza mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-Perdón hija, no sabía lo que sentías por él- dijo de forma sincera Kizashi, haciendo que volteara a verlo.

-Descuida- le dijo ella.

-Corazón, como tú siempre nos dices, todo va a estar bien- le decía Chiyo tratando de animar a su nieta, pero ella sólo le asentía con la cabeza, ya que por dentro, en realidad no sabía si todo estaría bien.

-Creo que yo tengo la solución a eso- decía una voz a lo lejos.

-¡Ino! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba la pelirrosa sorprendida de ver ahí a su amiga.

-Ah, pues, después de todo el alboroto que se armó y de la confesión de Sasuke, decidí seguirlos, ya que me preocupé mucho por tu abuela, que veo que ya está muy bien. En fin, no pude evitar escuchar todo y… Sakura, creo que olvidé decirte que mi padre me dio por regalo de bodas, un jet privado, en este me fui piloteando hacía aquí, pero como ya no habrá boda, yo pensaba regresarme en una hora, así que se me ocurrió que quizás querrás acompañarnos a mi esposo y a mí de regreso a Nueva York y…

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias!- decía Sakura mientras abrazaba a su amiga- Eres la mejor amiga del mundo, Ino-puerca.

-De nada, frente de marquesina, ahora a alistar tus cosas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya de nuevo en Ciudad República, después de varias horas de vuelo y de que Sasuke hubiera llegado a su casa a empacar sus cosas, él se encontraba en la que era su oficina, estaba ya guardando todo, pues dentro de unas horas él se tendría que regresar a Japón, lo único que sí le agradeció a Kakashi fue que en vez de veinticuatro horas, le dio cuarenta y ocho, ya que se dio cuenta que tenía muchas cosas que empacar. Los trabajadores lo observaban, pues nunca se hubieran imaginado el día en que el gran y temible Sasuke Uchiha se marcharía para siempre de ahí. Él cargaba una caja muy pesada y antes de que se le cayera, se dirigió hacia un ahora exempleado de él para pedirle un último favor.

-¡Kiba, Kiba!

-¿Sí?- le decía él mientras le quitaba la caja para ponerla en su escritorio.

-Por favor envía este paquete a la dirección que te daré, ¿puedes?

-Ah, sí claro, pero…

-¿Qué, qué?- le decía Sasuke a lo que Kiba le señaló que mirara atrás y cuando lo hizo, vio que Sakura estaba en las oficinas de la editorial. El ojinegro estaba muy sorprendido, uno porque no se la esperaba ahí, y la otra porque la forma en que caminaba hacía que se viera increíblemente sexy.

-¡Hola!- decía tímidamente y de forma muy agitada.

-¡Sakura!- decía Sasuke con forma de chico enamorado, haciendo que todos los de la oficina empezaran a verlos como si fueran una telenovela, cosa que incomodó un poco al azabache.- ¿Pero, por qué respiras así?

-Porque llegué corriendo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Desde tu pueblo?

-Quiero hablar contigo ahora- le decía mientras se acercaba hacia donde él estaba.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues no tengo tiempo ahora, agradezco a Kakashi que me haya dado otro día más para empacar mis cosas, pero no quiero abusar. Bueno, como te iba diciendo Kiba, necesito que lleves este paquete a la dirección de aquí…- decía Sasuke ignorando por completo a Sakura.

-¡Sasuke!

-Quiero que quede muy claro que…

-¡Sasuke, deja de hablar!- le mandó Sakura de forma demasiado autoritaria haciendo que él y los demás quedaran muy sorprendidos. Pero cuando él vio que los estaban observando, inmediatamente los trabajadores volvieron en fuga a lo que estaban haciendo.

-Voy a decir algo.

-¿En serio?- seguía hablando Sasuke de forma sarcástica.

\- Sólo será un segundo.

-Bien, qué.

-Hace unos días, te odiaba en serio. Solía soñar con que te golpeara un auto o te envenenaran. _(jajaja ay Sakura, qué romántica xD)_

-¡Oh, qué tierna! Ya veo que…

-¡Te dije que dejaras de hablar! Tuvimos nuestra pequeña aventura en Konoha y las cosas cambiaron. Todo cambió cuando me besaste- decía Sakura captando la atención de Sasuke- Y cuando me hablaste de tu tatuaje… y hasta cuando estuvimos casi desnudos- cuando dijo eso, su exjefe se puso violentamente rojo y los trabajadores empezaron a toser incontrolablemente, ya que nunca se imaginaron escuchar eso.- Ah… creo que esa información estuvo demás.

-Sí, yo diría. Pues, yo no vi nada, no sé de qué me hablas- decía él tratando de sonar muy digno.

-Sí me viste, pero yo no me di cuenta de esto hasta que me quedé en el altar sola sin esposo en el jardín de mi familia. Ahora, puedes imaginar mi decepción cuando de pronto entendí que el hombre que amo, está a punto de ser deportado- decía con tanta sinceridad en su voz que hacía que Sasuke quisiera besarla en esos momentos, pero su orgullo ganaba más y no iba a dejar que todos lo vieran así- Sasuke… yo quiero estar contigo.

-No… créeme, no quieres estar conmigo.

-Sí, sí quiero- decía Sakura, pero él volvía a negar con su cabeza.

-El asunto es que, he vivido solo en todo este tiempo y hay una razón; estoy cómodo así y creo que sería más sencillo si nos olvidamos de todo lo que pasó y seguimos así.

-Así es- decía Sakura mientras se acercaba más a Sasuke- Sería más sencillo- le decía ella mientras lo miraba con dulzura.

-Sí…no…yo…tengo que irme…

-¡Sasuke!

-No Sakura, no quiero que sigas, por favor, ya deberías retirarte- decía algo molesto, ya que en realidad quería rendirse ante ella, pero era muy orgulloso.

-Dime eso viéndome a los ojos y me iré de tu vida para siempre- decía ella algo dolida. Sasuke no quería voltear, pero para demostrarle que él tenía razón, se armó de valor y la vio a sus ojos verdes fingiendo desprecio en su mirada; Sakura al ver esa mirada, le dolió en su corazón.

-Ahora que ya viste que no siento nada por ti, puedes retirarte, me estás quitando de mi tiempo.

-Sí… yo… siento mucho haberte causado tantas molestias. Hasta nunca, Sasuke Uchiha- y diciendo esto, Sakura se retiró del lugar. Sasuke pudo notar que le salían unas cuantas lágrimas y se maldecía mentalmente por haberla hecho llorar.

-Bien, esto no es un espectáculo y hasta que no salga del edificio no he dejado de ser su jefe, así que a trabajar todos chismosos- gritaba molesto, Sasuke.- Bien, Kiba, en qué estábamos.

-Jefe- le dijo él.

-¿Sí?

-Amm, no lo vaya a tomar mal, pero… chicas como la Srta. Haruno no las encuentra en cualquier parte.

-¿A qué quieres llegar con esto, Kiba?

-¿No sabe que ella es de las muchachas más codiciadas de la oficina? Cientos de los trabajadores morirían por estar en su lugar, jefe. Y ahora que tiene la oportunidad de ser feliz con una mujerona como Sakura, ¿la rechaza?

-Eso es asunto mío.

-Lo siento jefe, pero ella en verdad lo ama. ¿Qué acaso usted no?

-¿Ahora eres mi consejero?

-Piense lo que quiera, pero si usted no va, yo iré, con su permiso.

-¡Nooo!- dijo Sasuke molesto, ya que nadie le quitaría a su Sakura, sí, pensó en Sakura como suya.- Está bien, pero… no oíste lo que acabo de decirle, de seguro me odiará.

-Claro que no jefe, aún está a tiempo. Vaya por ella.

-Gracias, Kiba.

-De nada, ahora, es posible que me dé un aumento, es que yo realmente necesito uno.

-¡Kiba! No te pases de listo.

-No, lo siento, jaja, sólo bromeaba, apúrele jefe- y diciendo eso, todos los demás empleados empezaban a chiflarle y aplaudirle.

Sasuke iba corriendo a toda prisa hacia el elevador, sin darse cuenta que sus empleados también iban tras de él para ver qué pasaría, así que unos usaban el elevador y otros las escaleras. Ya una vez que el pelinegro llegó al lobby, empezó a buscar a su amada, hasta que la encontró que estaba a punto de salir.

-¡Sakura!- gritó él haciendo que ella volteara.

-¿Sasuke? Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que tú…

-Quiero que te calles y me dejes hablar- ahora él le ordenaba.- Cuando te vi allá arriba y me confesaste que me amabas, sentía unas ganas tremendas de abrazarte y besarte, pero mi orgullo pudo más que mi corazón. Ahora me doy cuenta que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, Sakura. Eres la única que me conoce realmente como soy, complementas mi ser y aunque algunas veces me vuelves loco, creo que eres maravillosa.

-Eso significa que, ¿te gusto?

-No.

-¿No?- decía la pelirrosa confundida.

-No me gustas Sakura; me encantas, y esto va más allá ya que yo… yo…

-¿Tú qué, Sasuke?

-Yo… yo te amo, Sakura. Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, despertando cada mañana contigo, disfrutando de cenas familiares, pero sobre todo, amándote cada instante de mi vida. Y esta vez, quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-Sakure- decía Sakura quien ya empezaba a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Sakura Haruno, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?- se hincaba el pelinegro tomándole su mano, a lo que ella le sonreía y a la vez lloraba de felicidad- Claro que, sólo me alcanzó para un anillo de 25 centavos de las maquinitas, pero prometo comprarte uno verdadero.

-Jajajaja, ay Sasuke, es perfecto- decía ella muy conmovida.

-Entonces, ¿qué respondes?

-Claro que acepto ser tu esposa, Sasuke-kun.

-¿Sasuke-kun? Je, no me acordaba de ese apodo, me gusta cuando lo dices- decía él mientras le colocaba el anillo a su pelirrosa y se levantaba para poder abrazarla.

-Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha- le decía ella con una mirada llena de amor.

-Y yo a ti, Sakura Haruno, próximamente Sakura Uchiha- y diciendo esto, él se armó de valor y acercó a Sakura hacia él para así depositarle un beso, un beso lleno de puro amor. Los trabajadores al verlos empezaron a chiflar y a aplaudirles y las mujeres suspiraron y lloraron, en ese momento a ellos no les importó que todos los estuvieran viendo como si fueran peces dentro de un estanque, ya que estaban disfrutando de ese hermoso beso que había sido diferente al primero, porque ahora en éste se demostraban cuánto se amaban y al final nadie los había interrumpido, bueno, hasta que se escuchó una voz que dijo:

-Sí, así se hace jefe- dijo Kiba haciendo que la pareja de ahora sí, prometidos, se rieran por el comentario.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sí, quiero ver si entendí. ¿Se van a casar ahora sí?- preguntó Kakashi.

-¡Sí!- respondieron Sasuke y Sakura.

-¿En verdad?

-¡Sí!- volvieron a decir ellos.

-¿Seguros que no hay errores? Porque de ser así, pagarán con creces- dijo Kakashi de una forma muy seria, pero en eso los enamorados se voltearon a ver con mirada de amor y sonrieron.

-¡Sí!- dijo Sakura.

-¡Así es!- dijo Sasuke- y al ver que ahora sí iba muy enserio, Kakashi no tuvo más remedio que sonreírles y decirles:

-¡Adelante!

FIN

 **N/A: Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado :D. Bien, pues este fue el final de la historia, muchas gracias por leerla, me siento muy feliz de haber obtenido buenos comentarios :3...gracias por ser unos lectores tan geniales! Se los agradezco de corazón.**

 **Yukatsu109: al fin se dieron su beso! Espero ya estés feliz xD**

 **Cinlayj2: ya al fin fue el final esperado, espero te haya gustado!**

 **Ana-Gami: espero tu solicitud** **y gracias por leer esta historia.**

 **Nekatniss: como verás Sakura sí fue por su hombre** **igual muchas gracias por leer la historia.**

 **Gabi: qué bueno que te gustó más mi adaptación que lo de la lancha xD**

 **Krisesme25: qué bueno que leíste esta historia y haya sido de tu agrado**

 **Y pues, hasta entonces! Me gustaría hacer otras adaptaciones de películas de Sandra Bullock, ya que me encantan sus pelis, jeje, y ya después quiero hacer una de mi propia cuenta.**

 **¡Nos estaremos leyendo!**

 **Atte: Ary Garcioyama**


End file.
